The Game
by ReadingBetweenTheLines
Summary: Jake is finally home from his job as an FBI agent. Sam is taken from him he must enroll the help of a previous partner who has been ruled as mentally unstable to get her back. It's the untimate game and only one woman has the ability to win it.
1. Chapter 1

Sam strode across the gravel lot of River Bend toward the faded blue pick-up that sat at the other side, beside the bridge.

"I really don't understand why we have to go to the stupid thing!" Sam growled as she opened the truck door.

"We are going because it's the neighborly thing to do. Besides," Gram argued, "If I had a party you would want people to come to it right?"

Sam sighed as she brushed an auburn lock behind her ear, "You know I'm only going because Jen is there. If Jen lived anywhere else I wouldn't be going and you and Dad could just go be all neighborly without me!"

Gram shook her head as she watched Sam climb into the driver's seat of Jake's old pick-up, "I just can't believe he's gone. I haven't seen him once in three years yet I still can't believe that he is gone."

Sam instantly knew whom she was speaking of, "I know what you mean. I miss him so much. I guess that's why I begged Mr. and Mrs. Ely to let me have the truck. It's the only thing I have left of him."

"I sure wish that Jake would come home more often!"

"Me too," Sam replied, sighing.

"Alright, now you get those toothpicks and tomatoes and be right over do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Turning on the rumbling diesel engine Sam sped out of the yard and down the highway toward Darton. Sometimes, if she concentrated hard enough, she could still smell Jake in the cab of the truck. She had changed nothing for the fear that she would forget him. It was like a silent memorial to his absence. Even the dried, useless air freshener that he had put in himself still hung on the rear view mirror. She didn't have the strength, the will power to let go of him.

She constantly worried about him. His job in the FBI as a field agent was dangerous and top secret. Though she had begged he had never been able to reveal anything about his work to her. All she knew was that he was often sent across the continent, even the globe, for his work. Secretly, deep, deep down, she wished that some aspect of his work would fail so that he would have to come home to her but her common sense overruled the feeling every time.

Jake loved his job and she would never wish for a chance that something would happen that would force him to lose it. She knew he loved the job. She could hear it in his voice when he would tell her that he wasn't allowed to tell her any details on his work or when he spoke of the places he had been. The worst of it though, was that there was a large chance that one time he wouldn't come home at the end of the day.

* * *

Sam maneuvered the large truck into a seemingly too small parking space and squeezed out between it and a car that had been precariously parked on the stall line. Checking that her wallet was in her back pocket, Sam strode toward the grocery store.

Sam had been in the grocery store for a few minutes when she felt it. She was standing in the produce aisle, debating the tomatoes, when she got the feeling. The most undeniable feeling of being watched. The hair on the back of her neck stood high. Her spine tingled as though a million spiders where running up and down it. Her muscles were tense as though they were waiting for something. For an impact or a blow**.**

Sam tried to casually look around her, as if she were just looking at the other fruit displayed around her. But some how, he noticed. When she spotted him he was watching her, his ice blue eyes staring straight into her. He looked particularly menacing in the long black tweed coat he wore, which paled even more the color of his alabaster skin. It broadened his shoulders and made him look taller and bigger. Sam wanted to run. Standing there in front of him she wanted to hide in a dark corner and never come out in fear that she would see him again. Yet part of her begged to see his face again, to stare long and hard at his exceptional features. He would be an extremely handsome man if he wasn't so terrifying to be around. She didn't know what it was but something about this man was not right. Something about this man told her he was dangerous. Maybe it was the dark gleam in his eyes or the hard set of his jaw. Something about him screamed murder.

What horrified her the most is that she had seen him before. This was atleast the twentieth time in the last week that she had seen him. Shelooked quickly back to the tomatoes and quickly choose the closest ripest looking one she could find and grabbed for it. Her mind wasn't working clearly and her fingers fumbled with the tomato. It thunked to the ground.

"You dropped something miss," an unnaturally deep, hoarse voice spook from behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. It was just a blur of color. When she looked toward the movement the figure was gone. Sam looked back to where the dark man had been standing and to her relief it was gone. But it didn't relieve the feeling. If anything the feeling became worse, the tingling was stronger and her stomach twisted.

Finally she looked to the man whom had spoken. She nearly screamed in fright. Standing beside her, holding the bleeding tomato, was the dark man who had been standing behind her. How silently he had moved! Sam was paralyzed in fear.

A hint of humor was noted in his strangled voice when he spoke again in his slow drawl, "Did you want this?"

She eyes involuntarily moved to his face. His eyes were ice cold, full of hate and even anger. A hideous scar marred what must have been a beautiful face at one time in his life, drawing down over his eye and down the side of his face and across his neck. The most puzzling feature was the silver hair of the man who had to be in his early twenties. Sam's widening eyes finally flickered to the tomato in his hand. A stream of juice that had dripped from the broken skin leaked through the long, slender fingers that gently held the fragile tomato. The red liquid looked to much like blood for her stomach to handle.

"No," Sam managed to squeak as she walked past him, striding away as fast as she could.

For some strange reason she couldn't stop imagining that that was her blood rolling over his elegant fingers.

* * *

Jake breathed in deeply, his lungs expanding, filling them with crisp Nevada air. It's been years since he could even think of coming home and here he was driving through Darton on his way home. How good it would be to seen everyone again, to see Witch and Sam. The only two girls that could ever test his patience. The deafening rumble of his '71 Chevelle drowned out all other noise as he sped down the highway. The closer he came to home the more excited he got. He gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white, trying to ensure that his mind wouldn't wander for the task of driving but he couldn't help dreaming of home.

It wasn't until a half hour later did he see the turn off to home. Downshifting he slowed down for the ramp as he eased the large car around the off ramp onto the less major highway that led home. He smoothed his hair. Sam wasn't going to like it. It was like four or five inches in length against the shoulder brushing length of the previous Jake and loosely gelled. She wasn't going to like the change.

Three Ponies seemed strangely quiet as he pulled into the lot. Parking in front of the house he got out. A smile crossed his face. They were trying to surprise him. They must have known. Maybe the agency had sent them a letter. He casually stepped onto the porch and grabbed the door handle. He swung the door open quickly expecting them to leap out shouting but nothing moved. He blushed. Why had he been expecting something so juvenile?

Leaving the door open he stood in the living room calling to names of his family. He was answered with silence. Where had they gone? Maybe they were in the barn. He stepped back out onto the porch to see an all too familiar truck speed past the ranch. Jake sprinted to his car. Wherever his old truck would be going was where his family would be. As long as they hadn't sold it.

* * *

Sam was still trying to shake off her jitters as she drove past Three Ponies. It was always like that. Every time she saw that man she wanted disappear. He gave her the creeps. Just barely ignoring the strong want to just pull into River Bend she kept drive, moving right on past it. Sam sighed as Gold Dust Ranch came into view. She flicked on her turn signal and glanced in her rear view mirror. Far back behind her was a shiny, new looking car. For the distance she could not tell the make or year but it looked fancy. Where would a car like that be going?

The though left her mind the second she spotted the Shetland ponies in the pasture that ran along side the driveway. The crazed ponies galloped along side her desperately trying to stay with her though she was only coasting. She parked beside Gram's big Buick and got out, moving toward Linc Slocum's party. She spotted Jen and instantly ran to her.

"Jen, I saw him again!" Sam blurted.

"Saw who?"

"Jen! Your kidding me right?" Sam shrieked quietly, trying to hide her conversation from those around her.

"No. I'm not. I really have no idea what you are talking about."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, "That really big scary guy I was telling you about. The one that I think is stalking me."

"Stalking you?" Jen snorted, "Sam are you kidding me."

"No. I'm not."

Jen stopped laughing and slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose, an air of seriousness about her, "Sam if this guy really scares you why don't you tell your dad or something like that. What do you want me to do about it?"

Sam sighed again. "I guess your right. He just really creeps me out. I mean you should see this guy!"

Just then the roar of an engine brought silence to the party. All attention was focused on the muscle car rolling up the drive. It eased in beside Jake's old pick-up and the roar was ended as the car was shut off. Sam watched as a figure got out of the dark car. Her heat suddenly sped at the size of the dark figure but quickly calmed when she saw that the man was definitely not large enough to be the man from the grocery store.

"Oh my god!" a shrill voice shrieked from beside Sam, "Jake!"

Sam looked to her side to see Rachael sprint past her. She wore, as usual, the latest in fashion. Brand name. But that wasn't what made Sam gawk. It was the color of her hair. It was exactly identical to color Sam's hair. A deep glossy auburn. Rachael bounced up to Jake and instantly gave him a hug. Sam, however, hung back. Jake was different. He was taller, and his skin seemed lighter. Maybe he didn't spend as much time in the sun. What had changed the most, though, was his style. He was wearing a suit jacket and button down shirt that was left undone at the top few buttons as well as khaki pants, something that the old Jake would never wear. With the way he gelled his hair one would have thought him to be another Ryan Slocum.

Jake smoothly removed himself from Rachael's grasp and walked forward. His eyes instantly met Sam's. Then she was running. To him. It felt so right to be in his arms again.

"I missed you so much Jake."

* * *

"So Jake, why are you home?" Brian asked him as Jake took another drink of his beer.

"My partner was killed and they didn't want me to get involved with the investigation because they're be afraid it would be too personal. I was hoping, though, to get in touch with my previous partner, before Edward. I had heard about the case that had finished her was very similar though it had happened before I joined the agency."

"How come the case finished her?" Nate asked from the other side of the table.

"It wasn't until afterward that one of the FBI's snitches reported that her cover had been blown and her personal information was uncovered to more than 50% of her enemies. Since then Joe has been retired and put under extreme protective custody."

* * *

Joe opened her eyes to see nothing. The darkness was like a black hole. Nothing could be seen. No light could pass through the blackout curtains that were not allowed to be opened.

"Are you awake Chris?"

She felt someone brush the hair from face. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Yeah," Joe yawned sitting up in bed.

"Good. Get up. I've made breakfast."

Joe didn't have to see him to be able to put a face to his voice. He was Casey Anderson, her full time body guard. She smiled as she rolled out of her bed. He was always doing these things for her. Especially when she had a rough night. She tried to smooth her mused hair but it was a lost cause. She felt lethargic as she moved across the room into the light of the kitchen of her expensive to bedroom flat. The best in all of Reno.

She was greeted with the sweet scent of cinnamon rolls. Her favorite.

"Was I really that bad last night?" Joe asked as she sat down at the table.

Joe looked up at him, trying to meet his eyes but they evaded hers. It was the dark circles around her eyes and the faint worry lines on his forehead. He had stayed by her bedside again.

"You don't have to do that," Joe grumbled as she bit into her cinnamon rolled.

Casey ran his fingers through his greying hair, "I know. But you were screaming."

Joe was quiet. She had had good reason to scream. She had been dreaming of the day when she had found her brother's body. She was dreaming of the Gamer. She had been through events that no human should never go through. Even the shrinks from the FBI office had called her mental state unstable. It was untrue of course. Her mind was sharp as ever. Only one man truly knew that. It was that man who had put her in this position.

**I worked super duper hard on this chapter and I hope it payed off. I have very high hopes for this story! lol **


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness, eternal darkness, surrounded a slim, pale figure. She was running but she was going nowhere. Each step should have carried her farther away from her fear. What was chasing her she did not know. All she knew was that she had to get away. All she knew was the undeniable fear. She had to escape but she couldn't. Now there were images. They flashed in the darkness like lightening, just as quick and punctual. Each image bore a deeper meaning then anyone could have thought possible, yet she could not decipher them. They were all flashing too fast. Each stayed for no longer then a millisecond. There was a dog. A girl. A graphically manipulated body. A bank. A bomb. A restaurant. The more images there were the faster they flashed. Suddenly she was falling.

Joe woke screaming. Casey was leaning over the bed, shaking her.

"Wake up, dear, it was only a dream," his smooth calm voice was saying but she could hardly hear him over the pounding of her heart.

Her heart was in her throat beating wildly. Her stomach was twisting. Joe gagged as she tried to stand but the mass of twisted blankets held her in place. The room was still dark as night, the curtains still drawn. It brought back the images. Joe tried to wrench herself from the blankets but she couldn't. Casey was unraveling the blankets from Joe's flailing body. The instant her feet hit the cool tile floor she was running. This time she was moving, quickly. Somewhere behind her was ringing but she kept running as her stomach twisted violently. She sprinted into the bathroom seconds before her empty stomach rid itself of anything that was left.

Large hands gently held back her length of ebony hair from her face.

"Get me a glass of water please," Casey spoke casually over her gagging, rubbing her clenching back in slow, circular motions.

Joe groaned and leaned her aching forehead against the chilled porcelain of the toilet bowl.

"Sir. Telephone. It's for Josephine."

* * *

Sam pulled her sweater on over her ruffled auburn hair.

"I still can't believe that she colored her hair like mine," Sam spoke to Cougar, who was curled up on her on her pillow.

"Don't get up," Sam smirked, "I always wanted a pillow warmer."

Grabbing her cell phone Sam trotted downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted by the inviting smell of bacon and eggs. Gram stood at the stove pan-frying the bacon and potatoes. Sam sat at the table across from her father, who, strangely, hadn't left yet. He sat across from her, seemingly unaware of her, drinking his morning coffee and reading yesterday's paper.

"Good morning," Sam spoke, hoping to receive a response.

The top of the newspaper lowered and his eyes were revealed, "Morning."

"Why are you still home? You usually leave early in the morning."

This time the newspaper didn't move, "Jake wants to start breaking horses for me again while he is home."

"Oh. Are you going to start him with Rover?" Sam asked, thinking of the large paint gelding.

"Mhmm," her father spoke absently from behind his paper.

Sam sighed and stood up from the table. Taking out a mug she poured in some milk and set it in their microwave. Taking out a packet she mixed herself some hot chocolate. When she was finished Gram had set full steaming plates down on the table. Sam set down her chocolate and again sat across from her father. He folded the paper and picked up his fork, poised to eat.

Three pounding knocks sounded at the door.

Sam jumped up, "I'll get it."

Sam strode out into the hall and opened the front door to reveal the knocker, a dark man in a pressed suit. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small folded wallet.

"Hello, miss. I would like to talk to your family in the subject of a Ms. Rachael Slocum."

"Uh," Sam hesitated.

"Sam, honey," her father called from the kitchen, "Who is it?"

"It's, uh," Sam looked to the man to supply the name.

The young man was rather good looking, and if she met him through any other circumstances, seemed fun-loving. His clothes seemed to be thrown on with an air of arrogance, as though he knew that he'd look good in anything he wore. His stance was lazy but his face was serious.

"The FBI," he spoke.

* * *

The family was sitting together at the opposite side of the table. Bryanna had finally come down after tending to Cody, who was now three years old. Across from them was the FBI agent, who had set his open briefcase on the table.

"I just have a few questions and then I will be on my way," the agent told them.

"What is this about?" Gram asked suddenly, "What has Rachael done."

"She was murdered sometime last night or this morning. When I left the scene they were still determining the time."

"How terrible!" Bryanna exclaimed as she tightened her grasp on Cody as if the man responsible were going to walk into the kitchen and take him from her.

"Poor Mr. Slocum," Gram said quietly, "Never really liked the man but I wouldn't even wish this on a snake."

"Yes, but there are a few questions I would like to ask you all before I leave."

"Yes. What are they?" Sam's dad asked the man.

"Which one of you knew Ms. Slocum the best?" he asked.

There was silence before Sam finally spoke up, "I guess I would have to be the one of our family that knew her the best."

"And what would you describe your relationship with her?"

"I dunno. Nonexistent? She tries to humiliate me in school. She even tried to tell everyone that I had gotten brain damage when I had been kicked in the head by my horse."

"So you had motive to murder her?"

"No!" Sam shrieked, pounding her fist on the table top, "I would never murder anyone and defiantly not Rachael! She wouldn't be worth the effort."

Sam's dad was about to speak when the raised hand of the agent quieted him, "I am only doing my job, sir. I must consider everything. What did you say your name was girl?"

"I'm not a girl," Sam growled, "I'm eighteen, a young woman, and my name is Samantha Forster."

He began to write her name in his notebook when his face lit up, midword, "I say! You're Ely's girl aren't you!"

Sam blushed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah. I know who you are. He told me alot about you. A previous girlfriend was his partner for a while."

"Then how do you know me?"

"Are you kidding he talked about you all the time."

Sam's blush darkened, "Aren't you supposed to be asking me questions about Rachael?"

The agent's smile faded, "Oh yeah. Do you know anyone who would have the motive to kill her? Besides you of course," he joked.

Sam shook her head smiling, "No. I don't know anyone who would hate her enough to murder her. But you know who might know. Her friend Daisy. I'm not sure of her name but I am sure that you could talk to her father about her."

"Thank you. I was going to head over there next."

"You mean to tell me that you haven't even talked to the father yet?"

"Well, being as the body was found about a hundred feet from your front gate I figured I should start with you. He has been notified but-"

"You're telling me that Rachael's dead body was found down the rode from my ranch?" Wyatt's voice rose a bit.

"Yes sir," the agent said, quickly packing his papers into his briefcase, "You know. I think I might have worn out my welcome. Maybe I'll come back later."

"You don't have to go really," Gram stood as the agent moved to leave, "Are you hungry?"

"Thanks but no thanks ma'am. I'm going to go back to talk to the father."

Sam watched as the agent moved from the room with an airy grace. How could something so horrible and gruesome happen so close to home and some one that she actually knew. How could have motive enough to kill Rachael Slocum?

* * *

It was an uncanny site on the outskirts of Riverbend Ranch. Police tape was rolled around markers and people were everywhere. Detectives inspecting the scene. Police reporting their findings. The FBI overseeing the operation. The coroner inspecting the body. Jake felt out of place in this. He hadn't been in this atmosphere since he began working for the FBI. He looked on at disgust at the bosy that lay before him. Before today he would have been in awe at the beauty of the girl but now it was hard to look in her direction. Her body had been mutilated. There were cuts and gashes. All the wounds were still open. The body had never had a chance to heal itself. Face had been torn nearly beyond recognition. Her torso and legs were a dark maroon from the trails of blood running down them. If it hadn't have been for the lifeless blue eyes he had almost thought that it had been... The auburn hair... It was so similar.

"We can't find anything," a tall, older man strode up to stand beside Jake, "This man is good.

The pair watched as the coroner rolled the body onto her belly. She gasped in shock.

"Do you see this?" the coroner looked up at them in horror.

Cut into Rachael's back was writing. _Let the games begin._ The older man looked to Jake, who's eyes were still stuck to the words.

"What a sick game," the man said trying to get his attention back.

"Give me a second," Jake finally tore his eyes from the site, "I have a phone call to make."

"And I was supposed to be relaxing," Jake grumbled as he walked away from the bustle of the scene, pulling out his cell phone.

Jake dialed the number of his boss. The secretary picked up and transferred him through.

"Hello. William Michaels speaking."

"William. This is Jacob Ely, the field agent you just sent home. I'm on the scene of the murder of a young woman and I have reason enough to believe that it could be the work of the Gamer. But I'm not positive."

There was silence on the opposite end of the line then, "What would you know about the Gamer. There are very few people who know of him."

"I was partnered with Josephine Malloy, sir, and she had been the only detective on that case."  
Again there was silence, "You said you weren't positive."

"No. I'm not positive but I wanted to ask permission to ask Ms. Malloy if she would help me in this case."

This time laughter answered his claim, "Permission granted. But you have to get her out there first. She's not exactly what you remember. Last time I heard they had her in an asylum."

"Where would I get her number or a way of contacting her?"

"Call homeland security in D.C. They handle her case."

Jake sighed as he got off the phone with his boss it would be a near impossible task to get her out here but if it really was the Gamer only she could solve this.

* * *

Joe stared out the side of the FBI watching the city of Reno disintegrate into the sandy _playa _of Darton. Her out appearance was serene, nearly remorseful, but her mind was whirring a hundred miles an hour. Was the Gamer really back? Joe's stomach twisted at the thought. She set a hand on her unsettled stomach. Would she be strong enough to handle this task?

Joe's gitters multiplied when she saw the tape and the people. Occupying each seat of the car was one of six foot bodyguards yet she still felt insecure. With the Gamer, anything could happen. Part of her wanted the hunch of the Gamer returning to be untrue but the other part of her craved for the danger induced adrenaline. Nervously she fiddled with the tassels of her long silver scarf that was tucked into the collar of her cashmere coat. The thick black material brushed her knees as she stepped out of the car.

It seemed as though the site quieted as she stepped out into the heatless winter sun. She spotted Jake standing near the back. It didn't matter how many years fogged her memory she would never forget that slow thinker. A smile almost broke the straight line of her lips as she strode toward the young man who called her here.

* * *

Jake rubbed his hands giddily together, partly to warm his hands and partly because of nerves. Was she really going to turn up? Just as the thought entered his mind it was obliterated by her appearance. His boss had been right. Worry lines were etched into Joe's beautiful face and her eyes were slightly sunken from sleepless nights.

"It's so good to see you again," Jake spoke kindly to her, unsure of her state of mind.

"It's great to see you again. But I hope you fixed your thinking cap because you might have to think outside the box," Joe monotonously joked as she walked past Jake toward the coroner. Casey was followed close behind her, unsure of where to stand.

"This is why we, or at least Jake, believe it is the Gamer," the coroner spoke as she rolled the tarp from the body.

Joe smiled at the words torn into the girl's back, "So you remembered."

Jake was standing behind her but he knew she was talking to him, "Of course I remembered."

Joe kneeled down beside the body, "It's him. There is no doubt. He is an attention seeker who loves to make his point clear. What his point is I'm not so sure yet."

Joe loosely inspected the body.

"Hello. What's this?" Joe said as she spotted a stained sheet of paper tucked into the waistband of Rachael's shredded jeans.

"_When this girl's twin is your man's pleasure she will be this man's treasure_," Joe read the typing aloud and her heart nearly stopped at the sight of the all too familiar messy scroll at the bottom of the small sheet, "And there is handwriting at the bottom that says, _Only could a newcomer could identify the twin_."

Casey stared at her, confused, "What does it mean?"

"It's means I need a place to think."

"I think," Jake spoke up, "I know just the place."

**Another chapter that I rather am proud of! The mystery is starting! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are going to be so mad at me! Lol I changed the Chris's name to the name I had originally wanted it to be. Josephine Malloy. Some how, when I had started writing the story, I screwed up and wrote the wrong name. lol **

**I want to know if any of you guessed the correct meaning of the note!**

A forest of Ely boys surrounded Joe as she sat on their couch staring at the note, which was sitting on her open notebook on the coffee table. She hated when people watched her work but this was inevitable. They were like flies. You could shoo them away but they would always come back. Joe sighed before she spoke. The boys leaned forward slightly wanting to catch each word.

"Alright. Let's cut this down into sections and decode each section," Joe spoke to them as if she were coaching a class.

She slid the rumpled and stained sheet from the top of her notebook and picked up her pen. _When this girl's twin_.

"Okay, does Rachael have a twin?" Joe looked up at the brothers.

"Yeah," Brian laughed, "But I didn't think he was gay."

The comment earned chuckles from his brothers. Joe was silent. _Only could a newcomer could identify the twin_. Only someone whom had never seen the girl would be able to identify her twin. Joe moved her pen to the sheet of paper and began l isting the girl's characteristics. Still she came up empty handed. She knew no one else with those characteristics. Auburn hair. Brown eyes. Freckles. Or at least anyone that came to mind.

"Obviously this man's treasure is referring to the Gamer," Joe spoke quietly, half to herself and half to the brothers.

_Is your man's pleasure._

"I don't have a boyfriend or husband," Joe murmured.

"What about someone you rely on?" Nate asked, sitting down beside her, "Is your man's pleasure."

"Jake," Joe said to herself.

"Sex," Quinn spoke from where he stood near the fireplace.

"Oh come on Quinn, this is not the place for your dirty mind!" Brian reprimanded.

"No, I think he's right. Or at least half right. But who is the girl. I made a list of characteristics that I noticed at the scene this morning. Let me read them off," Joe said picking up her notebook, "Auburn hair. Brown eyes-"

"Sam," the brothers spoke in unison.

"Where is Jake?" Joe asked noticing that he was not with them when Maxine strode into the room.

"He went to talk to Sam," Maxine said, not bothering to look up from the pot she was drying.

Both Joe and Quinn dashed towards the door. Joe sprinted down the steps of the deck, passing her bodyguards, toward her SUV. Quinn was beside her the instant she shoved the key into the ignition, buckling his seat belt. Joe didn't bother as she slammed the vehicle into reverse and sped out of the ranch lot.

* * *

Rivebend was quiet as Joe shoved open the door. Joe ran to the front door and tried the handle but it didn't budge.

"Here," Quinn pulled a hidden key out from somewhere beneath the deck.

Joe's frenzied fingers took the key from him and unlocked the door. She burst into the kitchen to find it empty.

"Her room is up here," Quinn said dashing toward the stairs.

Their running had awakened the light sleepers and Wyatt opening his bedroom door as the two sprinted past.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing!" Wyatt called, his fogged mind mistaking them for burglars.

Neither Joe nor Quinn stopped at his shouted words. They continued down the hallway until Quinn stopped at Sam's bedroom door. Joe tried the door knob. Again another locked door. She threw her body against it though, with all of her muscling, was not heavy enough to break through. There was a loud thud beside her and Quinn was throwing his body against it as well. With his weight and momentum he crashed through the door shattering it.

Joe stepped into the room, immediately knowing they had been too late. Jake was laying, sprawled across the floor, shirt unbuttoned and untucked. Joe spotted his jacket somewhere across the room. Joe rubbed her temples, chuckling slightly.

"You had been right," Joe said quietly to Quinn, who was picking himself up off the floor where he had involuntarily landed after busting through the door.

Movement caught Joe's eye, "Quinn the window."

He was on his feet and at the window with in the second, throwing back the flailing curtains. Joe squatted beside Jake, shaking head.

"There is no one out there," Quinn informed her.

Just then Wyatt came stumbling into the room, loaded rifle pointed at them. Quinn jumped but Joe didn't notice. She was staring at the note sitting on Sam's bed. She looked back over her shoulder to see Quinn slowly advancing toward Wyatt.

"It's just me Wyatt. There is no need for the gun. Please put it down," Quinn spoke shakily, unsure whether the man's mind was stable enough to handle the simple command. In a few short slow steps Quinn was able to set his hand on the muzzle of the large gun and remove it from the wide-eyed man's shaking hands.

"Quinn? I had thought..."  
"Yeah, I'm well aware of what you thought we were," Quinn said, easing the man toward a chair near Sam's desk.

"Where...Where is Sam?"

"Uh," Quinn fumbled for words.

What could he tell him? He'd already lost one important woman in his life. What would he do when he learned that he had lost another?

"She's gone," Joe said quietly as she picked up the note that was folded and sitting on Sam's bed.

Quinn watched as she read the note. Her eyebrows furrowed and the more she looked at the note the deeper they furrowed. Finally she looked up at him, her eyes aflame.

"What does it say?" he asked hesitantly, almost as though he didn't want to hear the contents of the note.

She flipped the sheet and written in bold blue letters was _CHECK._

"Check? Check what?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"He thinks of this only as a simple game of chess."

* * *

It wasn't until the FBI investigators came later that they were able to revive Jake. Joe watched him with disgust as he rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what he had just done. What he had just allowed to happen. Everyone was passing it off as a simple mistake. A mistake that anyone could have made. But it wasn't. Jake just handed over to the Gamer exactly what he wanted on a silver platter. Now that the Gamer had his tool there was no telling what could happen now.

Jake looked slowly up at her, shame written on his face. Joe shook her head at him before she turned and strode toward Casey, taking her coat from him. She jerked on the coat and threw the scarf around her neck, not truly caring about its destination. She walked crisply toward the SUV.

Jake leapt off the back of the ambulance, despite the argumentive paramedic and chased after her.

"Joe wait." Jake said, scrambling to button his shirt.

"I can't believe you!" Joe shrieked, turning on him.

"I didn't think anything could happen. We were alone, Joe."

"She's eighteen years old Jake! Besides you're never alone when you're dealing with this villain, Jake. Maybe if you thought more with your head then your-"

"Joe! Get over here we need to show you what we found!" an agent cut into her ranting.

Joe growled, throwing up the hood of her coat, "We'll continue this later."

Joe strode past him, purposely bumping his shoulder. Jake turned to watch her leave. Standing off to the side was a sporty, attractive man. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his slacks.

"She just doesn't want to see anyone get hurt. Sadly this is the only way she knows to show that she cares."

"Yeah. I know. Sometimes I wish she could be more straight forward, Mike," Jake laughed, moving to stand beside Joe's ex-boyfriend.

"I am sorry to hear about Sam. From what little I gathered this morning she really is a nice girl."

Jake absently shook his head at the thought of Sam. Somewhere she sat, cold and scared and it was all his fault. Joe was right. If he had only thought of who had been dealing with. If only he had thought about what he hurt he could do. If he had sat on guard like he should have been he wouldn't have been able to catch him off guard. But what did he catch him off guard with? His head didn't hurt from a blow and there was no evidence in his blood system, from what they could gather, that there was any chemical or gas used. What about Sam? What has he done to her?

* * *

Shaking from the cold Sam hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. It was dark in the room. Nothing was visible. She had no idea of the size of the room. Someone had carrried her into this room with a blindfold on. Set her down and left without giving away any evidence of there even being furniture in the room. The man had been big, his chest hard with tensed muscles that were working to hold her.

Sam felt a shutter shake her shoulders. She was afraid. So afraid. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to harm her? Sam felt her stomach turn as tears tumbled down her cheeks. Why did her life have to be like this? Why could she be back in Jake's arms? It had felt so right. Sam lay back on the cold cement floor of the room, curling into a ball, her arms hugging her knees to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Checkmate."

Nate growled as he sat back in his chair.

"You guys are really starting to get pathetic," Joe smiled as she reset the chess pieces, "You're so predictable."

Nate shook his head, "I guess I'm not much of a thinker."

"Taylor and Miles, either of you want to play?" Joe asked her two other bodyguards, who were sitting at her laptop.

Both shook their heads. Joe looked back to the fireplace where Jake had pushed himself off his chair and began to pace. Worry lines were already etched into his face and it had only been this morning that Sam had been taken. She almost felt more sorry for him then Sam. After all, her disappearance would always be darkening Jake's conscience.

Taylor, the shortest of the bodyguards, pulled Casey aside, who was in the kitchen fixing himself a mug of coffee. Casey was supicious of the gleam in the young man's eye.

"I think I might have done something wrong..." Taylor started.

"What did you do?" Casey asked, sternly, setting down his coffee.

"Well," Miles budged ino the conversation, "We kinda signed Joe up for a dating program."

"What?!" Casey stammered, "You did what?"

"Well, it was kind of a joke, you know, to see what kind of guys would match her dim personality," Taylor added.

"And she got a match."

"So," Taylor explained quickly, "We've be e-mailing this guy and pretending to be Joe and now he wants to arrange a date."

Casey was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke, "This might actually be a good thing."

Taylor and Miles stared at him, dumbfounded. Both so shocked they couldn't speak. Taylor, naturally, was the first to recover from the shock.

"You mean...your not mad?"

"Well, I have a feeling that I am not the person you should be worried about. Joe's probably going to bury you alive but I'm actually kind of curious. I mean how much would she let us do to her?" Casey laughed, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"I can't believe I let them talk me into this," Joe grumbled as she followed Jen into Crane Crossings.

Jen rolled her and looked back over her shoulder at Joe, judging what she had to work with. Joe had a rather large chest, curvy body, wide hips, long legs, flat, toned stomach. She had nearly everything a man would look for in an attractive woman but she hid it behind unflattering clothes and that stupid cashmere coat. Jen shook her head at the girl's ignorance and strode forward into the center of the mall where a map and a list of the stores that inhabited the malls stood.

"Okay, you are going on a hot date so we are going to need a dress... Jen trailed off then her voice turned solemn, "Oh how I wish Sam were here. She was always better at this stuff that I was."

"Okay, I think I've seen Maya's Boutique before and I am pretty sure that it was a dress shop," Jen stated, pointing to one of the store names on the list.

"Jen?! Oh my gosh! It's been so long since I've last seen you!" a voice from behind her shrieked.

"Jen recognized the chrome-yellow hair before the face. Calliope Thurston, the hairdresser at Brynna's wedding and the adopter of Queen, the dun mare whom at one time had been the lead of mare of the Phantom's herd.

"Wow, Callie, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Jen exclaimed as she turned to the older girl.

"Do I want to know why you are happy to see me because the last time I helped someone out I almost ended up duking it out with the Ely kid. And that would have been ugly," Callie joked before looking over Jen's shoulder at the dark figure behind her.

"It has nothing to do with Jake. Er-well, it sort of does. Well-no not really-but it doesn't matter. You won't have to beat up Jake, which is too bad 'cause he needs his butt kicked, but that is not what I need your help with. It's this," Jen reported, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Joe.

Callie's eyes traced over Joe, who held an air of irritation, then looked back at Jen, "What do you need help with?"

"We need her to look sexy for her date tonight."

Jen smiled when she heard Joe groan behind her. Callie bit her lip, thinking, as she studied the attractive girl in the cashmere coat.

"I think I might know just the store," Callie turned and walked deeper into the maze of a mall, "Follow me."

* * *

Jen watched the look of irritation darken on Joe's face as she watched Callie stack dresses short and long on a pile for the ebony haired girl to try on. Some of the dresses seemed a bit more risque than Joe would have preferred. If she had her choice she would go with a safe, long sleeve sundress or something else that would git loosely. But never in her wildest of dreams, would she have ever had thought she would even have to consider any of the dresses that were being laid out before her. Some of them were back and some seemed nearly frontless but she said nothing as Callie continued to pile the gowns, or shirts as you could almost label some of the shorter dresses.

"Alright. I think that is good for now. Why don't you go and try those on and Jen and I can judge what we think of them."

Joe sighed at the size of the pile before she picked it up and took it into the dressing room nearest to Jen and Callie.

"She doesn't seem to be in the best of moods today. Or is she always like this?" Callie asked when Joe had disappeared into the dressing room.

"No. She's just mad because she's getting forced into this because some friends of hers set her up with this guys. It's pretty much a blind date. But I think that it is because we are taking her so far out of her comfort zone. I was given specific orders so come back with something sexy. So I hope I can do it."

"Oh we will find her something. You know, I could come over and do up her hair or something if you would like. I have nothing to do tonight and I hve actually been a little lonely lately, being as school is out and all..."

"Yeah, that would be great!" Jen said before Joe walked out in the first dress.

It was a maxi dress with a bold graphic print but it was not form fitted or even flattering at all. The empire waist of the dress did nothing to show off her curves and the large sleeves were acutely unattractive. Shaking head at the negative feedback, Joe turned and walked back into the dressing room.

"I think we need something that is almost short, you know what I mean. Maybe even a little too short. I mean she has the legs to get away with it," Callie explained as they waited for Joe to come back out.

"I know what you mean but I still can't seem to think of a dress. I haven' really seen any that I like."

Joe waddled back out in a dress that was too form fitting. It hugged her whole body all the way down to her ankles, constricting nearly any movement at all. Callie shook her head at the dress and Joe turned and slowly made her way back into the dressing room, with much difficulty. Jen could have sworn she heard some cursing about the dresses immobility but she ignored it.

The next dress had a plunging neckline but some how, Joe managed to pull it off without looking inappropriate but again the long flowy skirt of the dress did nothing for her curves. It almost made her look heavier than she really was. Much to her dismay, Joe trooped back into the dressig room for the nexy dress.

"You know what, I never really thought I would like that kind of dress but I thought that neckline actually looked kind of nice on her," Jen said as she watched the door to Joe's dressing room close again.

"Me too," Callie agreed.

The next was a square cut shift dress with no back that, despite Joe curvaceous figure, looked hideous on her.

"Wait, Joe, turn around," Jen said as Joe somewhat tried to back into her dressing room. With a sigh Joe turned to reveal a smooth back that was littered with tattoos.

"Wow. I'd have to say Joe," Callie said, a note of surprise in her voice, "I never really thought of you to be the type to have tattoos."

Scrolled across her back were tattoos. But that hadn't been the most unusual part to Jen, like it had been to Callie, it was what the tattoos were of. Down her left shoulder blade was three long vertical columns of numbers Why numbers? Below that were rows of words that seemed to make no sense at all. Non of the words had anything to do with the previous or the next word in the row. Low on the small of her back, which was barely visible by the cut of dress was another tattoo, which was hard to tell what it was of. But the one that puzzled her the most was on her right shoulder blade. It was crest. Someone had taken there time to ink in the most intricate of details on the tattoo. It was the most amazing peice she had ever seen but why would she have it.

It was true also, that Joe was not the type to have tattoos. Why then did she have them? For heavens sake she was a by the book FBI agent. Why would she have tattoos?

Joe shook her head as she peeled of another dress. This was getting ridiculous. She picked up the last dress. The dress that she had been holding off until the end because she was sure that they would not like it on her. She stepped into the short dress and pulled it to the proper height then ducked her head into the halter top styled neckline. Without even turning she looked at the beck of her. The back of the glossy satin dress dropped low and draped near the bottom revealing low the small of her back, uncovering the spread raven wings the were inked from hip to hip. She stared at the tattoo with disgust.

She turned and studied the front of the dress on her. The glossy midnight blue satin was beautiful with her pale Irish skin. In the front the dress plunged extremely low and the draped fabric of the neckline gathered around her navel. The skirt of the dress was short, meaning if she were to sit she'd be required to cross her legs. Joe smiled. There was no way they would say yes to such a revealing dress.

Joe stepped out of the dressing room and stood before Jen and Callie.

Jen gasped, "It's perfect!"

Joe's heart dropped and her jaw tightened. What?!

* * *

Jake and the rest of he boys sat in the kitchen, watching for Joe to come down from her bedroom. It had been silent up there while Callie and Jen 'worked their masterpiece' as Jen had said. Jake sat back in his chair while he listened to the rest of them talk. He wasn't in the mood for light conversation.

"I bet it's floor length!" Nate laughed.

"And up to her chin," Quinn added.

Casey simply rolled his eyes. If it was anything less than that he would be very, very surprised. Taylor and Miles stood at the opposite end of the kitchen pale faced, afraid someone had ratted them out to Joe, who beat them senseless for even thinking the idea.

Brian drummed his fingers on the table's edge in impatience, "I think she'll look hot."

Jen skipped down the stairs with Joe in toe. All the men in the kitchen groaned. Joe was wearing her knee length coat. It was unbuttoned but it revealed nothing. Joe's hair was still straight and nearly untouched except for moving the part so it was off the side instead of no part at all like usual. She was wearing make-up that looked unbelievable on her.

"I couldn't get her to take that stupid coat off," Jen grumbled, "but if you're lucky you'll see something."

Joe was pouring herself a cup of coffee. All the men's eyes were on her as Callie slid into the kitchen to stand next to Jen. Joe took half a step forward to reach for the sugar causing one long smooth leg to be uncovered from the confines of her coat. She turned and moved to stand behind the boys. The quick movement cause her coat tails to flutter back momentarily revealing the skirt of the dress.

Taylor's eyes slid to Casey's as the Ely brother's let out wolf whistles at her. Casey shook his head in amazement. How did they get her to do this? Joe shook her head at them but smiled slightly when she tipped her mug up to sip her coffee. Once she had finished her coffee she grabbed the car keys that were sitting next to her on the counter top.

"Wait," Jake stood up, "What are you doing?"

"Do you really think I went through all this to have to drive that stupid SUV there? Oh no!"

"But," Jake started but she was already striding out the door before he could finish.

There was the deafening roar of Jake's Chevelle a spray of gravel and she was gone.

* * *

"We really shouldn't be here," Jake cautioned Taylor and Miles.

"She'll never know were here," Miles assured him with a smirk as he moved his menu down to watch Joe from there table across the room, near the entrance, "I'm just way to curious."

"Look what happened to the cat," Jake grumbled from behind his menu.

* * *

Joe rearranged her napkin for the twentieth time and her water glass for the thirty-second. He hadn't shown up yet and it was twenty minutes past. Maybe he wasn't going to show. Joe set her hand on her fluttering stomach. She leaned back in chair and combed her hand through her hair. She shouldn't be disappointed, she told herself. She really didn't think anyone would care anyways. Who'd want to date her anyways?

* * *

Miles watched as Joe finger combed her hair. Where was he. Just then a large shadow momentarily covered. He looked to the side to see one of the largest men he had ever seen in his life. He had to turn sideways to comfortable fit his shoulders through the standing people when someone like Jake could have strode straight through. He shouldered his way to were Joe sat.

* * *

Joe smoother the skirt of her dress. She'd give him ten more minutes then she'd be gone.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm usually not in this part of town," an unusually deep, hoarse voice spook from behind.

Joe watched him as he sat down across from her, shrugged off his coat and crossed his arms to sit back and study her. He was large. Larger than life even. He dwarfed Jake, who until this moment was the largest man she knew, standing over him by at least five inches. He rolled a massive shoulder in an attempt to loosen the thick ropes of muscle. He uncrossed his arms from his broad chest ad opened his large hands flexing his long, slender fingers. His cold ice blue eyes were masked, shadowing all emotion. His loosely gelled hair was a sleek sliver, though he had to have been in his early twenties. He smiled at her, though the scar that marred his beautiful face twisted his smile into a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you," he spook as smoothly as he could.

"Like wise. It's Connor correct?"

He nodded his head slowly, "And you are Josephine. Such a beautiful name."

"I guess," Joe smiled, blushing slightly.

"But do you mind if I call you Josie?"

Joe hesitated for a second. No one had ever called her that...

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Joe grinned, shrugging her shoulder.

The instant the waiter seen that Connor had seated himself at her table he instantly came to them.

"Are you ready now?" he asked, slightly impatient.

"Yes, I suppose we are," Joe replied calmly to the waiter's tight voice.

He passed out the menus and turned to wait on another table.

"What ruffled his feathers?" Connor grumbled, opening his menu.

Joe shook her head smiling, "He's been at me to order since I got here."

Connor looked up at her but she was reading through her menu. How beautiful she looked. She absently brushed a strand of ebony hair behind her ear as she skimmed through the specials and shook her head at the expensive prices.

"You know, my favorite color is blue."

Joe bit her lip to keep back a smile as the blush on her face darkened. She finally looked up at him after gathering her courage. He smiled at her to the best of her ability. She smiled back. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"So have you decided what you want to eat?" the waiter was standing over her shoulder.

Joe nodded, bringing out of her thoughts. She told him what she wanted then Connor told him his order.

When he was gone Connor spoke again, "I'm sure someone like you keeps the men hopping, am I correct?"

Joe blushed again, "No. Actually I've only had one boyfriend."

"Really, that's interesting."

"I'm sure you've had plenty of girlfriends."

"Are you kidding?" Connor laughed, "I'm not exactly every girls dream."

"How not?"

Connor tried to laugh but it turned in to a scoff.

"Do you see this face?" he said with disgust, his hand twisting the napkin, "It's the kind of face you have nightmares about. I'm the kind of guy you have nightmares about."

Joe shook her head, feeling his remorse, "No, it's not. I'm not afraid of you. Does that matter to you at all?"

"You've probably seen worse than me," Connor spoke quietly.

Joe breathed a sigh of relief as the waiter came toward them with two covered silver platters. he set Connor's down in front of him and uncovered it then set Joe's down in front of her. He lifted the cover to reveal a dead beheaded rat on her plate surrounded by garnish. Joe gasped and bolted up from her chair. The waiter, more surprised than her shot backwards away from the dead rodent dropping the platter. Joe shot her hand out quickly and took the sheet of paper from beneath the rat and shoved it into her dress before Connor could see it.

Joe gagged, pretending like she was going to vomit them ran from the dinning hall and into the lobby of the giant building toward the restroom. As soon as she was in a stall she unfolded the note to see the oh so familiar typing. _Somewhere in this building is a bomb that will go off in half an hour. Go to the lobby. Ask for the package that was dropped here by John Smith. In it you find all that his necessary. Then with Venus's son's help, you will find the way. _At the bottom of the page was the familiar scrowl. _Remember my favorite color is blue._

Joe slipped the note back into her dress and took off her high heeled pumps and set them on the bathroom counter. Slipping out into the lobby she moved back towards the entrance of the dinning hall where Jake, Miles and Taylor sat.

Mixed with the confusion she was able to get them out into the lobby without attracting Connor's attention.

"Call the police and tell them to evacuate the building. I don't want anyone in here if it blows before we get to it."

Joe handed the note to Jake while she sprinted to the lobby counter. She was handed a package which she took back to them and ripped it open. Inside was a timer and a pair of wire cutters. The timer was already running. The time ticking down. The gears in her head were turning scrambling to decipher the message. _With Venus's son's help..._

"Venus's son was cupid right?" Mike said, taking the message from Jake.

"How could Cupid help us? Follow the kissing couples?" he joked.

"The arrows," Jake said pointing at a directory sign hanging at the end of the lobby above the mouth of a hallway.

"It's the blue arrows," Joe corrected him, "'_My favorite color is blue_.'"

Joe jogged down the hallway directed by the blue arrow that was among the other red ones. The arrows took them up flights of stairs then down. Through hallways past rooms and offices. They took them into unauthorized areas, which they had to sneak through and through employee areas. Joe kept her eye on the timer. It was ticking close to the end and there were still people in the building. Joe was so deep in thought that she had ran past the arrow leading them down one last flight of stairs.

"It's down here!" Taylor yelled, being the first one to reach the basement.

Joe growled, "All that just to lead us here."

"Joe we have to cut a wire, "Jake said staring at the time.

Thirty seconds.

"Here's the cutters," Miles said, taking them out of his back pocket, "But which one?"

"Give me those!" Joe took them from Miles trembling hands.

"The yellow one!" Taylor offered.

"It's never the yellow one. It's always the red one in the movies!"  
"It is not!" Jake argued.

"It's always the yellow one! Cut the yellow one!" Jake yelled as the timer ticked down to three seconds.

_Remember blue is my favorite color..._

Joe didn't even bother with cutting the blue wire she just jerked it from the systems. Each of the boys ran and ducked for cover when the timer kept ticking. Joe had her doubts as the timer hit zero but the bomb never detonated. Three heads peaked out from behind their shields.

"Wow. I guess we were wrong. How did you know which wire to cut?"

"Blue is his favorite color," Joe smirked throwing the cutters to Miles, "Now if you will excuse me I have previous matters to attend to."

There were people all over the street when Joe emerged from the huge building. It wasn't hard to pick him out of the crowd. There were maybe thousands of people around her but she could still spot him sitting there across the street on the steps of the building across the way. She felt bad for him. He looked so dejected. She pulled her coat tight around her body and walked towards him. he didn't look up when she sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry. When they evacuated the building I got lost and couldn't find you."

He was still silent.  
"I'm sorry our dinner got ruined."

His shoulders lifted slightly as he laughed, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Joe looked out toward the masses of worried people. Connor stood up beside her.

"Why don't I make us some dinner. We can go back to my place."

"You cook?" Joe asked skeptically, "This I have to see."

**Ugh! That took me forever! lol I really think this finally starting to get interesting. What was the meaning of the bomb? Keep reading and you will find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blood rolled down her chin and dripped onto the floor. Someone. Someone had just finished beating her. She still couldn't tell who it was. She tried to remember the feeling of it. Though it pained her greatly. It was still dark so any visible characteristics would be impossible. For days, or at least what had seemed like days she had been tied in this dark room begging for light. It never came. Only the pounding. Her back hurt and searing pain was coming from her left shoulder but she tried to block it away. She had to focus on remembering. She had to.

The hands weren't extremely large but they weren't feminine. They were strong though. They had been able to throw her about. They had wanted to know about a girl. They had wanted to know about a girl named Joe. Who was this? Why did they want her? Why did it have to be her?

* * *

It wasn't until they were nearing his apartment building did Joe get an uneasy feeling and she knew why. She tried to push it down but it rested heavy at the bottom of her stomach like a lump of coal. The conversation was light so she had been able to mask her uneasy feeling but she had a hunch, just a hunch, that she was in the presence of a killer. A maniac. She had light evidence. A lot of people love the color blue but, he seemed different.

There were some people you knew couldn't commit murder. Joe could tell by first meeting them. They reeked of kindness. He reeked of murder. Just in his presence you feel the danger. You feel the fear that others felt towards him. Even when they were walking towards his car she could hear the soft click of locking cars. It almost irritated her though. If he was a murder there was no doubt her mind why was.

He smoothly turned the car into the parking garage of a tall, modern looking apartment building. Joe followed him through a maze of hallways and up several flights of stairs. It seemed almost odd that he didn't take the elevator. He was obviously several floor of the ground level. Joe legs were burning when he finally stepped out of the stairwell and into a hallway. The front door of the apartment beside his was open a grey haired woman was reading.

Connor opened the door and allowed her to walk in in front of him. Her senses were running full throttle the instant she stepped in she stepped into his apartment. He turned and shut the door, the lock clicking into place. The apartment was large and airy. There were few pieces of furniture and very little decor. The carpet was black, matching what seemed to be a black and white theme, and soft beneath her feet. It was obvious that the apartment had never seen a woman's taste.

A small leggy orange kitten, which could most likely sit on her hand with little difficulty, ran out and straight to Connor. He bent down and picked the small kitten up beneath his front legs and lifted him up in front of his face.

"Now I already fed you your dinner. If you eat anything else you'll blow up like a balloon," Connor crooned to the kitten before folding him into his arm.

Joe couldn't help but smile at the exchange. Connor blushed when he remembered that she had been there watching him.

He cleared his throat but didn't set down the kitten, which had snuggled into the safety of his arm, "Come on in and I'll get you something to drink before I start."

Connor set the kitten on one of the chairs beside the table and moved to his cupboard. He set out ingredients and reached into a glass case filled with fine bottles of wine. Setting out two clear crystal he poured the blood-like liquid into each. Smiling he gave her one.

"You do look beautiful," he rasped as he drank.

"Thank you," she sat on a tall chair beside the island in the center of his kitchen.

"Very beautiful," he moved closer to her, leaning one hand on the counter and the other on the edge of her chair.

Her body tensed slightly. His eyes flickered only shortly to her lips before his were pressed against hers. Her mind was screaming at her. No! it screamed, get away from him. Don't let him touch you. But her heart wasn't letting her. Why? Instead she ran her hands up his shirt to curl the cloth into her fists. She could taste the sweet wine in his kiss. He increased the pressure on her lips as he drew himself closer to his full height. Her mind cursed her as she moaned into his mouth.

"Oh!"

Joe darted away from him, turning her back to the intruder. Her stomach dropped. How could she be so stupid? How could she let this happen? The first day she met him. The first date! With a man she thinks is a killer. How could she be so stupid?

"Uh," Connor gathered himself and smoothed his shirt, "Josie, this is Mia Millie. She's my neighbor..."

Joe slowly turned to face the stunned grey haired woman.

"I am so sorry! I seen that you had come home and I had wanted to give you this," the lady stepped forward and gave Connor the jar.

"You know," Mia pulled another chair up beside Joe, "I sure hope that you are a nice girl. That Vicki really broke his heart and I don't-"

"Mia," Connor snapped, his face beet red, "Get on home!"

"Oh Connor. I was just telling her about that awful woman and how she-"

"Get!" Connor shoved her lightly toward the door, a slight smile on his face though he tried to mask it.

"Do I want to ask?" Joe laughed when the door was closed behind the elder.

"She thinks she's my mom or something like that. I am so sorry," Connor moved quickly to the kitchen counter and set to work with their dinner.

Joe watched him work, almost feeling bad. He was so embarrassed. How could someone so threatening to be around get so easily embarrassed. Could this man really be a killer?

"Where is your bathroom?" Joe asked, sliding down from the tall chair.

"Down that hallway."

Joe moved down the hallway, slowly, studying his apartment. Being sure there was no one looking she peeked into each of the rooms. Most of them where pretty much empty. Besides a few pieces of furniture each room was bare. Nothing hung on any of the walls. Where would he hide a girl if he wanted to hide them? Joe shook her head. It was obvious. He wouldn't hide a body in his house. Who in their right mind would do that? As crazed as his appearance made him seem that something about him made her vaguely doubt it. She continued down the long hall to the bathroom.

* * *

"Do you think she is alright?" Jake asked glancing at the clock.

It was after midnight.

"I'm sure she's fine," Bryan said as one of her bodyguards paced past him.

There was the crunch of tires in the driveway and Jake recognized the roar of the engine. She must have had him drop her off back at the parking lot. Jake could hear her shut the door of the old car and walked towards the porch.

"You all are still up?" Joe said dully.

Casey let out a relieved breath from behind Jake.

"So how did it go?"

"I don't know if this guy is it. The way I'm seeing things at the moment it really doesn't seem like it but maybe it is all and act to fool me."

"So what are you going to do?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I am going to keep this little relationship thing going and see what I can get out of it."

"Are you sure that is such a great idea?" Jake asked standing up.

"I dunno but I'm more worried about Sam's welfare than mine."

Jake nodded absently.

The loud melody of Jake's cell phone split the silence. Jake flipped it open and everyone was silent as they waited for the phone call to end.

Jake snapped it shut and turned to Joe, "One of the snitches said he's been hearing something."

"Something?"

"Yeah. They didn't tell me what or his name but he wants you and I down there to interrogate him. They said he is a relatively new guy."

"Just let me change."

* * *

Joe watched as Jake attempted to interrogate the snitch. She shook her head. This was going nowhere. She knew how to get him.

"Can I go in there?" she asked the officer standing near the door of the room.

The guard's eyes flashed to the agent in charge of the interrogation. There was a hesitation. Joe looked behind her toward the agent. His eyes met hers. Eventually he nodded.

"What the heck. Let 'er in."

The guard sighed and moved away from the door opening it for her. Joe shoved her hands into the pockets of her cashmere coat.

* * *

Jake muscles were tightening. He was getting nowhere. The snitch had refused to talk. The snitch sat back in his chair, lounging. The door behind him opened Jake turned to see who was walking through. It was Joe. Joe had only taken a few steps into the room and the snitch bolted up from his chair, knocking it far away from him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he backed away, jumping slightly when he hit the back wall, "Keep her away from me."

Jake jumped at the opportunity to deal with him, "Look. If you give me some information I'll get her out of here."

"Wha-what dark corner did you dig her out of?" the man stammered.

Joe slid up her hood to hide the smile on her face as she leaned back against the wall behind, leaving her hands in her pockets.

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything," the man spoke quickly, his fearful eyes never leaving the dark form behind Jake.

Jake was shocked in the change of the man's attitude at the mere presence of Joe.

"They told me you saw a man walking in the area where Rachael's body was found just a single hour later. Can you tell me what she looked like and what you were even doing there?"

"I was going to a party. I know what your thinking but I got lost. All that land flat. It all looks the same in the dark. I just remember that large rock. The guy was actually kind of small. I mean i didn't get a good look at him but he didn't seem that big. He, I-I-I think had short hair," his eyes shifted to Joe, "But I couldn't really tell in the dark. That was all. Really."

Jake sat back in his chair. Could they use this information? Was he really telling the truth? Why was he so afraid of Joe?


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Bryan came down in the morning Joe was already wake. The sight of her at the kitchen table, strapping on her shoulder holsters, almost surprised him. He was usually the only one awake before the sun was up. She didn't even glance up at him when he walked past her to the coffee machine.

"What are you doing up this early?" Bryan asked as he poured the already made coffee into a black mug.

"I don't sleep."

"Ah, I see. And why don't you sleep," Bryan asked, sitting down beside her.

She fidgited with her coat, remaining silent.

"That's alright," Bryan said, standing and moving toward the window behind her, "I understand."

"I-I have nightmares," Joe's broken voice spoke quietly.

"So the infamous killer actually has fears."

"I'm not a killer and I am human. Fears are allowed aren't they."

"I didn't know that you had fears," Bryan said, standing beside her chair.

"I have plenty..."

"Do you ever do anything to relax?" Bryan asked, pulling a chair up beside her, "I mean do you ever just be normal and not the guarded super cop."

Joe chuckled, "If you were me you would understand."

"Why don't we do something nice and relaxing while we wait to hear from our 'friend.'"

Joe stiffened at the mention of the Gamer and Bryan flinched. He'd stuck a bad chord. Joe slunk down in her chair, shaking her head. Bryan sighed. Girls like horses right? If he offered to maybe take her for a ride maybe she's go. Maybe she would relax.

"How 'bout a ride. We've got this new horse that Quinn's ex dumped on us and none of us have the time for him."

It almost seemed as though she stiffened further.

"Come on. It'll be fine. If anything happens Jake can give us a call."

"I don't know how to ride," Joe argued as Bryan pulled her to stand.

"Oh come. On I'll give you a few lessons and you should be good to go. I mean this isn't exactly the Olympics. You don't have to be an amazing rider to trail ride on an extremely broke horse like Domingo."

"I-I still don't know," Joe hesitated.

* * *

Joe stood a safe distance away as Bryan led Domingo into the aisle and cross tied him.

"He's purple."

"He's a bay roan and it's more of maroon color," Bryan laughed as he picked up a brush and threw it to Joe, "Come on and help me brush him."

Joe took a step forward, eyeing Domingo cautiously. She looked down at the brush that she was turning in her hand. She eased herself under the cross tie but stayed an arms length away from the horse.

Bryan smirked, "You're kidding me."

Joe's eyes flickered to his, "What?"

"You're afraid of horses?" he scoffed, "You, the girl who dates some giant, scary man just so you can get information though you think he is an estranged killer, is afraid of horses? That seems awful hard to believe."

"Like I said. You aren't me."

"They really aren't that bad. Come here."

Bryan slid his arm around her waist and moved her forward toward Domingo's head, though she resisted. Domingo stretched his head toward her but she shrank back into Bryan's arm, which in turn moved her forward. Domingo's muzzle touched her stomach. One shaking hand moved forward and touched his forehead. A smile spread across her lips as she stoked his face.

"See?" Bryan said, stepping away and grabbing another brush, "They aren't that bad."

"So what did they use him for?" Joe asked after a few minutes of stroking his neck.

Bryan threw his brush into the caddie and turned to her, "He's an ex-speed horse."

Joe's hand stopped moving.

"Don't worry. He's completely safe. You did catch the ex part right?" Bryan said as he walked into the tack room, "He's harmless."

Joe turned to Domingo, "You look pretty harmless."

Domingo turned his head to her and nudged her shoulder, demanding to be pet. Joe smiled and moved her hand over his winter coat. Bryan walked back out with a saddle and pad, the bridle hanging on his shoulder. He set the pad and saddle onto his back and started fastening everything in place. Joe's dark eyes watched him intently, taking in everything he did and storing the information away for future use. Sliding the bridle into place he led Domingo out of the aisle and into the frigid Nevada air. A thin dusting of snow covered the ground as Bryan led Domingo into the corral outside the barn. Joe followed behind him as they strode into the corral. She was wringing her hands. Her nerves were fraying. How could she think she could do this? How could she let him talk her into this?

Bryan ground tied Domingo as he pulled Joe forward toward the horse, "It really isn't as bad as you think."

Joe doubted him but she let him pull her forward despite her fears. Because of her physical strength Joe was able to mount with ease. As soon as she was seated in the saddle her hands clutched the wrapped saddle horn, her knuckles white.

"That saddle is huge with you," Bryan said, ignoring her fears, "I'll have to see if I can dig up a saddle that would better fit you."

Joe remained silent. Bryan looked up at her.

"First thing you have to do is understand the basics," Bryan picked the reins up from Domingo's fuzzy neck, "Are you left handed or right?"

"Right," Joe squeaked.

"Okay, then hold both reins in your right hand at about this length," Bryan said, prying one hand from the horn and clasping it around the reins, "You never jerk on a horse's mouth unless if is absolutely necessary."

"Now," Bryan moved to the right side of the horse so he had easier access to her rein hand, "when you want the horse to go to the right you move your hand to the right."

Joe moved her hand slightly. The feeling of the reins on the horse's neck made him turn on his hindquarters. Then Joe moved her hand back over to the left turning him again. The horse moved with the agility of a reining horse.

"Okay. Now if you were moving and you wanted the horse to slow down you would pull back but since you are standing still it would tell him to back."

Joe slid her hand back toward her hip. The slight movement of the rein on his neck sent the horse backwards. A smile spread across her face.

Bryan smiled as well, "Okay now lightly nudge him with your calves and he will move forward."

Joe squeezed her legs against the horse's side and he instantly stepped into a walk. Bryan moved away from the Domingo's side and toward the middle of the corral

"Now bring him toward me and circle around me."

Joe moved her hand slightly to the left and the turned walking toward Bryan. When she was just past him she turned again circling around him.

"Now stop him and make him back."

Joe did as he said.

"Good now let's try a trot," Bryan said, when Joe was comfortable at the walk and had even released the horn, "Just nudge him again since you are already at the walk and he should move into a trot."

Domingo did as he was told. Joe laughed when she bounced in the saddle. She clutched the saddle horn and her body went ridged. Domingo's ears flickered back slightly.

Bryan smiled, "Okay, now relax your back and your seat. Not bouncing at the trot takes practice but-"

The second Joe relaxed into the saddle she quit bouncing and moved with the horse. Her hair, which was down beneath her wool stocking hat, bounced on the shoulders of her jacket. Bryan was amazed. She was a natural.

"Circle him once over there then do a figure eight."

Bryan watched as she did as she was told. Domingo, comfortable with his rider, brought his head down and worked nicely for Joe, who in turn lowered her hand closer to his withers. Again Bryan waited until Joe had release her vice grip on the horn before he recommended the canter.

"It is usually smoother than the trot," Bryan explained, "And a lot of people like to canter, including myself. Now I don't know if this will be too complicated for your first time cantering but there is a thing called a lead. There is a left lead and a right lead. Depending on the lead depends on the leading front leg. If the left leg is leading-"

"He is on the left lead," Joe finished for him as she trotted past.

"Good and vice versa. Now to ask for the lead direct him slightly with the rein when ask for the canter with your legs. If you want him to pick up the left lead move your hand slightly to the left if you want the right lead move it to the right. Some horse are trained opposite but if I remember correctly that's how he was taught."

Joe nodded as she pressed her leg against Domingo's side and moved her hand slightly to the left. She was rewarded with the correct lead.

"Very good!" Bryan spoke as a smile crept across her lips.

After she was comfortable at the canter and her hand released itself from the horn her asked her to come across the middle and change direction.

"As you come across the middle," Bryan explained break to a trot and then pick up your right lead."

Joe maneuvered him across the middle, broke to a trot and picked up her right lead.

"Very nice."

Bryan had a hunch. If Domingo was that well trained maybe they could get a flying lead change out of him.

"Okay, let's try something else," Bryan said as he explained a flying lead change to her, "Now I don't expect you to get it the first time but Domingo has tons of training. Maybe he'll do it for you."

Joe cantered him once around the corral on her left lead before she came across the middle. When Joe directed Domingo to the right he automatically swapped his leads. He preformed the move so smoothly Bryan almost missed it.

"Did he do it?" Joe asked, excitement creeping into her voice, "I did it just like you told me too. I even use my leg."

"Goes to show ya how well trained he is," Bryan smiled. She was really enjoying herself.

"Okay. We'll quit for today and then maybe tomorrow we can go for a trail ride? How does that sound?"

Joe moved Domingo beside Bryan, "That sounds great."

* * *

Joe ran the brush over Domingo's shining coat. She had brushed Domingo the whole time Bryan had worked on his chores. How could she have ever been afraid of him? Joe shook her head. Her day was almost going too well. She hadn't been this happy in years. There was no doubt in her mind that something bad was going to happen?

"Have you guys seen Gal?" Jake jogged in, Singer at his heels.

Joe looked over at him from where she stood with Domingo, "Who is Gal?"

"I don't think I've seen her," Bryan said, coming up behind Joe, "Gal is our German Shepherd."

"Guys!" Quinn called from outside, "Come look at this."

Joe followed the two men out into the lot. One the thin layer of snow was the crimson red of blood. A sight Joe was much too familiar with. The red was in the form of what looked to be paw prints.

"They are too big to be Singer's," Jake said as the young dog walked past sniffing the tracks.

"Come on guys," Nate said, as he moved toward the barn, "Let's saddle up and look for her."

* * *

Joe pulled the canvas of the Carhartt closer around her sweater as she rode behind Bryan, who was riding what he had explained to her as a dun. Maxine had allowed her to use a the Carhartt that she had yet to return because it was too small for her sons. It fit Joe just fine but was still too big for the mother. Domingo picked his way carefully down a slope never slipping like the other horses. Jake was in the lead with his sure-footed mare as he tracked Gal's prints.

A few thousand feet back a man's foot prints had appeared beside the dog's, which had also changed. There was more blood and the dog's paw prints were smeared as if she were being dragged along. Worry was gripping Joe. Someone had harmed their dog. She was sure of it.

Joe toyed with the short hairs on Domingo's withers. What if the Gamer did something to their dogs? Joe could never forgive herself.

It was then that Jake stopped and quickly dismounted. There ahead of them was Gal's body. It was lying at the base of the tree. Jake slowly moved towards it but it was Joe who got there first. She felt the shepherd's body. Cold as ice.

Above the dog's dead body was a note nailed to the tree. The sheet was filled with numbers. Joe read through them trying to shut out the solemn words of the brothers. _2363284 42774766 274343 6463 893689 34448 666329_

* * *

**See if you can figure this one out! **


	7. Chapter 7

Joe drove the shovel harder into the cement-like ground. Her anger was rising with each attempt to break the surface. Why? Why did this have to happen. Why did it happen to the people she cared the most about. Casey was beside her, plunging his shovel deep into the ground. His was having an easier time digging than she was. The ground was like the frozen tundra of Alaska but she was able to release her anger. She thrust it hard again into the crust. Cracks spidered over the frigid wood before it shattered.

Joe threw her broken shovel to the side. Casey watched her walk away from them. She ran her fingers through her hair, her anger evident in her face. Letting out a ragged breath, she leaned back against a tree. Jake and Bryan watched her.

"Let her be," Casey said, not looking up from his work.

Bryan looked to him but Jake's eyes never left her.

"I'm sure she's blaming herself for everything that's happened," Jake said quietly, looking toward the folded blue tarp that covered Gal's body.

* * *

Joe leaned her head back against the tree. Her arms were wrapped around herself. After the heat of anger left her she got cold. The cashmere coat was warm enough for short periods of time in the Nevada weather. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Josie?"

Joe smiled, shaking her head at the nickname, "Connor?"

"So you remember me?"

"You aren't a hard person to forget."  
The line was silent for a few seconds before Connor responded, "I was wondering if you would like to do somethin' today."

Joe hesitated before answering, "Sure."

"Can I pick you up at one?"

Joe glanced at the time on her phone. 11:30. That would give her time to look at the note they had found with Gal's body and hopefully figure it out.

"Sure. That would be fine."

"Okay," Joe could hear the smile in his voice, "I'll see you then."

Joe snapped the phone shut and sighed. What has she gotten herself into? Why did the Gamer have to pick her as his target?

* * *

"Okay," Joe set the half ripped sheet down on the table with an exasperated sigh, "I have done nearly every code cracker that I can think of but it is not working."

"Why?" Jen asked from where she sat in the Ely's living room.

"There isn't a large enough range of numbers for it to be a 'usual' code. Usually there is a separate number for each letter but with this one it's like there is more than one number that can be used for a letter."

"And I noticed that the number 1 is never used," Bryan noted.

"I know. I don't get it."

The room was quiet. The vibrations of Quinn's cell phone could be heard in the silence. Joe jolted up right. The light bulb in her brain had flashed on. She dug her phone out of her own pocket and opened a new text message.

"You're not serious are you?" Jen asked.

"It's worth a try. Nothing else has worked," Joe said gesturing to the multiple scribbled sheets of paper in her notebook.

A smirk grew on her face as she pressed the numbers on her phone. When she had typed the final numbers she turned the phone to face the others around her. _Meet beneath Harrison bridge nine twenty eight monday.'_

"With my phone it was either 'garrison' or 'harrision' but i think we crossed a Harrison bridge on the way out here," Joe stated.

"Do you think it's really that simple?" Jen asked, slightly humored.

"Hey," Quinn shrugged, "Villains have a sense of humor too."

Joe glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. It was almost one o'clock. She moved for her coat, "I've got to get ready to go guys."

"Where are you going?" Jen asked.

Joe blushed slightly, "Connor's picking me up."

"Oh my gosh!" Jen bolted up from the couch, "I finally get to see what he looks like!"

Joe shook her head as she walked out of the living room for her coat. Quinn watched her leave the room before he spoke up.

"That guy gives me the heebee geebee's."

"I know what you mean..." Jake said as headlights flashed through the living room window.

Jen crept to the window and peeled the curtain back slightly. Not seeing anyone she asked, "Why does he creep you guys out? He can't be that ba-oh..."

Jen shivered slightly as she watched the large man stride toward Joe who was tugging her coat closer around her athletic frame. Her fingers closed tighter as the man seemed to smirk at her. How could Joe handle being around him. Suddenly the man looked back over his shoulder. Jen froze. All the muscles in her body clamped and a wave of panic spread over her as his eyes met hers. His cold, ice blue eyes glared at her from beneath a veil of loose silver hair that shone from under his hood. Jen snapped the curtain shut and bolted away.

"What?!" Bryan leapt up from the couch at the look on Jen's frightened face.

"He saw me," Jen collasped onto the couch, grasping her stomach, "I've never felt like that in my life. He looked so..."

"So...what?" Nate asked, moving closer to her to catch the quiet words from her pale lips.

"Dangerous..."

* * *

The car was quiet. Joe's eyes drifted to the window. They were leaving a town. Darton. She looked over at Connor. One hand was on the wheel while his chin rested on the other, his eblow on the window. His face was full of thought.

"Something wrong?" Joe asked him.

He blinked, seeming to have snapped from his revere, and glanced over at her. A smile spread over his face at the sight of her. Joe blushed.

"No, just thinking," Connor rasped as he turned onto a country road.

"Where are you taking me?" Joe sat up straighter at the sight of the desolate street. Her senses running full blast. There would be no witnesses here...

"I want to show you something."

Connor turned onto what seemed to be a drive way, though the drive disappeared into the woods. Just before they headed into the forest she was able to sneak a glance at the cliff that overlooked the drive. High above them was brilliant building. The sight of the building took her breath away. It was a magnificent marble structure, almost like a castle.

"What is this place?" Joe asked.

"My home."

"You're kidding!" Joe gasped as they disappeared into the depth of the forest.

Her mind was whirling. This place was amazing. So beautiful for a land that had not been kept up by man. The small trees and shruberries that lined the driveway were over grown and forgotten. Long stalks of grass snaked up threw the cobbles of the stone driveway. Connor's car smoothly dodged back and forth on the drive attempting to evade the worst of the potholes. The slim drive was amazing. Every thirty feet or so there stood two rustic lanterns, one on each side to light your way.

Running along side them was a short stone wall. The white stone was crumbling and fading into the bushes.

* * *

The house was enormous, towering ominously above them. Connor guided a gawking Joe toward the entrance of the castle-like home. The front doors where huge wooden doors. The hinges screamed as Connor pushed the doors open. The entrance hall was enormous. So large in fact that the back of the cathedral ceilinged room was dark with shadow. A musky smell hung over the house.

High above them, in the ceiling and corners of the room was great cob webs.

"It must have taken alot of people to keep this place up."

"It did," Connor said walking past her and toward the grand staircase in front of them. He glanced over his shoulder at her to be sure she followed him.

He took her through the rooms, telling her the signifigance of each room. Joe watched him as he guided her through the large home. He tok great pride in his home. A smile would appear on his face each time he spoke of a room or an event his family's history.

"This house was passed down from my grandfather to me. My dad, he didn't want any part of this house. I love it though. I'd love to live here someday."

"Why don't you?" Joe asked as she ran her hand over the dark oak of a canopy bed.

"It's very lonely being here alone..." his voice was quiet as he set his hands on her waist.

Joe swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Come," Connor took her wrist in onelarge hand, "I want to show you something."

The was a hint of excitement in his voice as he pulled her down a maze of halls to stand her in front of two dark doors.

"Close you eyes," Connor smiled.

Joe's senses were alert again as her eyelids lowered. She could hear the door in front of her creek open. Connor's hands lightly took her wrists as he lead her into whatever room stood behind the doors.

Connor left her but she could hear him doing something in the room. There was a rush of fabrc in front of her. To her right. Her left. She could feel sunshine warming her skin.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No, not yet," Connor's rough voice reached her through the darkness, spreading warmth through her body.

Suddenly Connor stopped and kissed her quickly before he spoke, "Alright...now."

Joe's eyes fluttered open as Connor stepped aside with a sweep of his large arm to reveal the magnificence of the room. Joe gasped. The ceiling arched away from her, standing higher than any other ceiling she had ever seen in her life. She stepped away from Connor and moved to a tall, covered window. She pulled back the curtain to release a flood of golden light.

A sweet melody reached her ears and she turned to see Connor at the dust-covered piano near the side of the room. His long fingers moving gracefully over the keys. He looked up at her and their eyes met and held.

* * *

Connor's chest tightened at the sight of Joe, standing in his house covered in golden light. It felt so right. Her being there and him playing to her. As Joe moved toward him he moved from his seat to meet her. She was staring at the enormous cobwebbed chandelier that hung at the peak of the ceiling when he wisped her into a dance. He hummed the tune he had been playing as they danced.

It wasn't until she leaned her head against his chest that he was awakened from his stupor and realized that she had been comparing her hand size to his, which was a great deal large.

* * *

Chris had never felt safter standing there with him as he hummed the slow tune to which they danced. The blaring ring of her cell phone cut through the dreamy atmosphere and brought her back down to earth. She answered it. A pained expression immediately crossing her face. She closed her phone, her demeaner almost buisness-like as she spoke.

"I have to go."

* * *

**I have been working and working on this chapter. I'm not sure if I like the way it turned out but I got something up!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam lay on the floor in a heap. She wrapped her arms around herself. She felt so...violated. It's been hours no doubt but the horrid feeling of his hands on her was still there. The scene played over in her mind for the millionth time.  
She could hear him come into the room. Whatever room it was. She could hear his steps. His breathing. Suddenly he wrenched her to the ground. She screamed as she tried to struggle away from him. Suddenly his small cold hands were up her shirt, all over her. She had cried and begged him to stop. Her hands tugged off her shirt and she could feel his fingers at the button of her jeans when he was wrenched off of her.

"Fucking asshole!" a man rasped.

She could hear and feel the thud of her attacker's body plummeting to the floor. She could here the flesh on flesh thunk of a punch.

"You touch her again and I will cut your hands off. She not here for your little games," came the deep gravely voice of her rescuer.

Sam could do nothing but lay there and sob. She didn't even care to cover herself. She just rolled onto her stomach. She heard the small man scramble out of the room and slam the door behind him. She could feel his large presence behind her before she even felt him pick her up. Sam lay limply in his arms. At this point it didn't matter what happened. There was no point in fighting the inevitable.

"I just want to go home," Sam whimpered.

His touch however seemed almost gentle as he set her down on the cot in the corner of her room. Carefully he moved her so that he could pull the shirt back over her head.

It had been hours and she could still feel his warm touch. He was being so kind and gentle with her. Why did he have to be her kidnapper?

* * *

Joe took special care in parking the expensive car. Connor had insisted that she take it though she'd argued against it. She'd been sure to park the sleek black jaguar at that back of the apartment building's parking lot. So far back that no cars were near it. The XJ220 looked to be an expensive car and there was no way she was about to return it with even a scratch.

She took her badge out of the inside pocket of her jacket and clipped it to her belt. Brushing a strand of hair back away from her face she shoved the entrance door open. Standing in the lobby were three nervous looking policemen. Joe watched them as she strode past. They were seemed tense at the site of her. She continued past them toward the stairs.

When she reached the door of the apartment she was supposed to meet Jake at the door was open. She stepped in. There were people taking pictures. Some of the small kitchen, but most in the living room. Joe moved to the living room to see what they were photographing. There laying in the center of the living room was a body. It was a young woman, probably close to the same age as Joe, but that was what bothered her the most. He was sending a message again.

"She looks just like you doesn't she."

Joe nodded absently as she stepped around to the other side to see the girl's face. Black hair. Now dull blue eyes. Around her head lay a swallow puddle of blood but the puddle almost looked as if the killer had tried to wipe it up. Joe studied her for a few more seconds before she turned to Jake.

"He's trying to send a message again. He wants us to know that he'd serious."

"I'm a little worried about the fact that she looks very similar to you. The last time we say that it was with Sam."

Joe nodded, "Was there any message on or with the body?"

"Yeah. There was," Jake took her by the arm and led her into the bedroom, "That's why we got called here. I thought you should look at this."

Joe froze in the doorway. It was another young woman. The people in the room where silent as they watched her reaction. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. There laying on the floor of the apartment was the girl's body. Her body was the spitting image of Joe's, lean and athletic. Her hair was dark and wavy. The young woman's face was marred beyond recognition. Etched into her back was _'Time is running out.'_

Finally she looked over at Jake, "I told you he was an attention getter."

* * *

Joe tugged on a Guns and Roses T-shirt, a shirt she had worn in high school. Putting her hair in a messy pony tail she headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She shoved her phone in the pocket of her faded, skinny leg jeans, a vicious rip exposing a knee. She felt strangely youthful in the clothes. The second her hand touched the door handle of the refrigerator door her phone vibrated. She fished it out of her pocket and answered.

"Josie..."

Joe stilled at the sound of his torn voice.

"Connor? Is everything okay."

Josie could hear his uneven breath at the other end of the line.

"Connor talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I-I," it sounded like he was fighting tears, "I'm just so useless to this world..."

Josie's eyes widened as she bolted for her coat and the keys to Connor's car, "Connor, Connor, honey, stay on the line with me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Where are you going?" Casey asked when he saw her running to the door.

'I'll be back,' Joe mouthed to him before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

She sprinted down the hall to Connor's apartment. By the way he had sounded on the phone he certainly shouldn't be alone. Her fingers fumbled to find the key of the apartment on the key ring. She swung the door wide to find an empty living room. Her heart quickened.

There sitting at the counter beside an empty bottle of vodka, was Connor, his head in his hands.

"Connor," Joe said softly, her hands running over his massive shoulders.

Connor turned his head slightly, his face was wet and his were duller than usual.

"God, Josephine, I'm so useless," Connor pulled her into a constricting hug.

"Con..."

Connor's breathing became ragged again.

"You know what always helps calm me down. A nice long hot bath. Why don't you go take a nice long, hot bath-er-shower-er-whatever."

His arms loosened slightly around her.

"Maybe I'll take a shower."

"It always helps me relax," Joe straightened the collar of his dark shirt.

Connor pulled away from her, running his hands absently through his hair. He set his hand on the door handle of the bathroom but looked back over his shoulder at her, a hint of worry in his red eyes.

"Take as long of a shower as you want. I'll be here when you get out."

It seemed to relieve his worry as he turned the knob and disappeared into the bathroom. Joe sighed. Poor man. A flash of light drew her eyes to the twinkling of the devilish vodka bottle. How much had been in the bottle when he had started? How drunk was he? She could here the faint sound of water when Connor turned on the shower.

She ran her hand over the smooth, cold counter top of the small kitchenette. Could he possibly have any hot chocolate? It was another one of her calming habits. A steaming mug of hot chocolate. She hesitated. Would it be rude to look through his cabinets? Her fingers lingered on the golden knobs. Pushing aside the feeling she pulled open the cupboards until she found what she was looking for.

Joe smiled as the cinnamon swirled into the hot concoction. Two identical mugs stood side by side on the marble counter. She picked hers up and sipped it. Perfect.

"I'm so sorry."

Joe looked over her shoulder at the door to the bathroom. He nearly took her breath away. He stood, leaning against the doorframe, simply in dark jeans and an unbuttoned shirt, water dripping off his silver hair. The shirt was open to reveal hard chest and chiseled abs. Something she hadn't seen in a long time. She turned back to her chocolate to hide the blush on her face.

"Sorry for what?" she asked, busying herself by cleaning off the counter.

"I'm so sorry for having a melt down earlier," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and buried his nose into her neck, "I get like that sometimes...I just felt...alone."

Joe ran her hands over his hands, which were clasped over her stomach, "Don't worry about it."

Connor breathed in deep, "What is that divine smell?"

"Hot chocolate. Comfort food."

Goosebumps rose on her skin when he smiled into her shoulder.

"Mmm, thank you," he took his mug and took a long drink, "Very good."

Joe smiled as he took her hand and led her over to the couch. She snuggled her cold body up against his warm one. He put his arm across the back of the couch, around her shoulders. Joe took another sip of her hot chocolate before laying her head on his shoulder, stifling a yawn. Connor readjusted himself, making himself more comfortable.

* * *

Connor sighed as he listened to her breathing. After a while he breathing slowed and her grip on the mug slackened. Careful not to wake her he set the cup down on the coffee table in front of them. He tightened his hold on his shoulders as he snuggled her closer to his body, loving the feeling of her tucked into him. He looked down at her. She was so beautiful. He brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face. Gently he ran the backs of his calloused fingers over the soft skin of her cheeks.

He bent his head down and kissed her forehead, "Good night. I love you."

* * *

**Please review and give me your opinion. I want to know what you think. Do you like this chapter. I think some of the characters are starting to develop.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark. Pitch black. It was like she had slid into an abyss with no hope of escaping. She could see nothing, hear nothing. Suddenly a glaring light broke the heavy darkness and shined upon a young auburn haired woman. Then the images were flashing again. Tens. Thousands. All lasting no longer that a second. Blood. Bodies. Jake. Bryan. Connor…

Joe woke in a crazed state. She couldn't control her body as it thrashed to be free of the blankets. She could hear screaming. It echoed in the room. It hurt her ears. It was her. She was screaming. The blankets were tangled around her, tightening. Among her screams was a thunk and a quiet curse.

Joe managed to control herself, the blind fear having leaked from most of her system. Only slight tremors in her body shook now as she listened. The mattress beside her depressed. Her heart slowed at his presence.

"Josie," Connor spoke as softly as his damaged voice would allow, "What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong," worry was threaded through his words.

Josie tried to speak but only a strangled voice managed to break free from the tears that choked her.

"Oh honey," Connor took her up in his arms, "God tell me what's wrong. I want to fix it."

Joe tried to speak but again she lost her voice in the pool of sobs that had gathered in her throat. Her tremors seemed to become prominent again as she reached for Connor's shirt to pull him closer.

He stayed there, his arms tightly around her, as he waited for her body settle and her heart to slow.

"D-dream," murmured her strangled voice.

"A bad dream?" Connor asked, almost skeptical.

Connor pulled back, working to untangle the mass of blankets wrapped tightly around her. Her hand weakly grasped his large bicep.

"Please…don't leave."

Connor paused as he looked up at her. Her face was pale and her lips were tight. She ran a cold hand down his bare chest.

"Please."

"I wouldn't leave you. Not for anything. Not for the world."

Joe's trembling hands fumbled to help him but they only hindered. Their dysfunction lead to tightened sheets. Connor gently moved her hands back by her hips so that he had room to work. She allowed her lungs to expand as she took in a long shaky breath, finally freed of restraint. Long legs swung off the bed as she pulled herself up.

"Stay in bed," Connor spoke quietly as he guided her back.

Joe only made a single quiet vocal protest as she allowed him to lay her back in the bed. He pulled the blankets up over her and brushed mused hair from her face.

"You are safe here."

Joe's worried eyes stared up at him. It pained him to see her like this. She never looked so small, so weak. Why did she even have these dreams? Was it because of what _he_ did to her? What that vile man had done. Connor slid his fingers into her closed palm.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Here. With me. Please."

Connor hesitated before he moved off the bed to the chair that sat beside it.

"No," came Joe's voice again, "Please lay with me. You make me feel safe."

Connor lay on his side, facing her back. It was dark in the room again. The lights were off. Her breathing had slowed and he was sure that she was asleep. But then she moved. She slid herself back slowly, her cold body flesh against his. A slight smile graced his lips as he wrapped his arm around her torso, his fingers laced with hers.

"You are safe with me"

She slept deeply and quietly the rest of the night.

* * *

Light streamed through the curtains, tendrils reaching her valleys of creamy skin. Long, dark lashes fluttered in the liquid gold and raised to reveal luminescent blue. Cool breath streamed from her lips as she breathed a sigh and her body rose from the bed. Silken sheets rustled aside as she moved.

Her lungs drew in a crisp cold breath. She shivered and glanced around the room. It felt empty. So much more so then last night when Connor had been with her. Connor. Where was he now? A slight air of panic rose in her. She didn't want to be alone any more. Memories of the apartment she was confined to for the last three years came back to her. She didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay here. She wanted to be with Connor. Yet part of her held her back. Part of her didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't want to shut down again.

When this was over she'd go back to that apartment and her heart would freeze over again. She didn't want to be that way. Never again.

"Good morning beautiful," his raspy voice carried to her from where he stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, a soft smile on his face.

Just the sound of his voice melted away her worry.

"Yeah, just beautiful," she scoffed, "Bed head and sleep in my eyes."

If it was possible his smile softened even more. He pushed off the threshold and moved toward her.

"You are always beautiful to me," he brushed her mussed hair away from her freckled nose before he kissed her deeply, gently.

She moved her hands to his thick neck, her thumbs lightly tracing the ridge of his jaw.

"Come on," he kissed her forehead, "I made breakfast."

He pulled her off the bed and into a hug He hugged her hard, as though she were going to slip from him, as though he didn't believe she was in his arms. She could smell his aftershave, his cologne, his shampoo. She breathed in deep, hoping to keep the scent with her. As he loosened his grip Joe slid her hands down his arms, over the soft fabric of the sweater he wore.

She eyed him. He looked different. Less pale maybe. Then she smiled.

"I love the sweater."

The turquoise was a beautiful accent of his skin and glossy silver hair. He blushed slightly.

"I wanted to try something different. Something not black."

"I really like it," Joe smiled as she strode into the kitchen, smoothing her Guns 'n Roses shirt, which was rumpled from sleep, "Breakfast smells divine."

* * *

The ranch was desolate when she pulled into the yard. No one was to be seen. The only signal of life was a light that could be seen through the window of the barn. It wasn't exactly early, around ten. She jogged into the house and quickly changed into clothes for the barn.

When she came back out, the door to the barn was open. She ventured inside and grabbed Domingo's halter off the wall.

At the end of the aisle was Bryan, grooming a chestnut horse. He was silent, not even glancing up at her entrance. Domingo whinnied to her from the stall that was connected to his paddock, the stall beside the chestnut.

"Hi," Joe stood in front of the chestnut, slightly weary.

Bryan seemed to ignore her as he continued the groom the horse.

"Good morning Bryan," Joe said louder, her bright mood darkening.

"Do I want to ask what you were doing last night?" he snapped, throwing his brush down in the caddie at his feet.

"I was with Connor."

"Please spare me the details. Your bedroom activities are none of my-"

"Bryan! No! Nothing happened! I fell asleep on his couch and he didn't want to wake me," Joe protested, "Nothing happened."

Bryan was quiet, his eyes studying her.

"I promise."

Bryan sighed, "I was worried."

Joe swallowed the lump in her throat, "Thank you, Bryan, for caring. It means a lot to me."

Bryan nodded, a blush on his face, "I already fed Domingo. You can bring him out if you want."

Joe nodded as she put the halter on the geldings refined head. The barn was quiet, only the clop of Domingo's hooves on the cement flooring of the barn. Joe silently brushed Domingo.

"Is he a good cook?"

"Divine," Joe replied smiling.  
"I could probably cook if I actually applied myself to it," Bryan commented as he tightened the horse's girth.

"I'm sure you could."

"I didn't hear from you at last night. You had told us that you were coming back."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Bryan only nodded. Joe put down her brushes and set the blanket on Domingo's roan back.

"Bryan can you help me with this. I can never get it right."

Bryan nodded and moved beside her to help her. He set one hand on her hip, guiding her to where she could see what he was doing, and he used the other to move the pad to where should be placed.

"There that's how it should be," Bryan smiled as he turned to look at her.

He hadn't realized how close she was to him, her face a mere inches from his. He could feel it deep down inside of him. The urge. He had to do it. It had to show her how he felt.

Before he could talk himself out of it he lowered her head and kissed her.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will have to do with the mystery. This is kinda a filler chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Connor's apartment was quiet until a soft moan drifted from the bedroom and down the hallway. Joe laid on her back on his bed, a halo of ebony hair around her kind face, with Connor straddling her hips. Feather light kissed were layered down her throat and across her collar bone. Her dark eyes rolled back slightly as she combed her fingers through his silver hair, the sleeves of her boat neck sweater was soft against his skin.

"God, I love you," Connor whispered, his warm breathing tickling her skin.

He slid the wide neckline of her sweater to the side, revealing her shoulder. He nuzzled his cold nose into her neck. Joe pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

She loved this man more than she had ever loved anyone else. She wasn't supposed to fall for him. She never had before. Soon she'd be arresting him on accounts of kidnapping. Then he'd be sent to prison and she'd never she him again. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind was doubt. Despite his looks Connor seemed as gentle as a kitten.

Joe gasped and arched into Connor when he found the sweet spot on her neck. She'd be wearing a turtle neck tomorrow. His cool hands slid up the bottom of her shirt, only a few inches.

If something every happened to Connor she'd be left with Brian. Brian was nice and all but they didn't click. Something about Connor, something in his personality, just made him all the better. However, Brian's companionship could be key to maintaining her sanity.

Connor sat back, "Is something wrong, Josie?"

She looked up at him. A soft smile crossed his face as he brushed her hair away from her eyes. Just the sight of him made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She felt almost stupid. It was like she was a character in a romance novel.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I couldn't be happier."

Connor's smile broadened then disappeared. His eyes darkened and he looked down at his hands. Joe propped herself up on her elbows before she reached out and touched his arm.

"Connor, honey, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her through a veil of silver hair, a slight twinkle of tears in his eyes.

"I don't know how you can stand to look at me."

Joe was taken back by his words, "Connor, you are the most handsome man I have ever met. I would love to wake up to you everyday."

He laughed grimly, "I have had only one woman in my life before you. I was with her for four years. Don't get me wrong. Julia was great but she could never compare to you. I knew her before my...accident."

Connor paused and took in a shaky breath.

The scar on his face was hideous. At first it had been unusual, but she easily became acustomed to it. It made no difference to her how he looked. His personality shone through and in the end that was all that mattered to her.

"I thought we'd be together forever. I thought that no matter what she'd be there with me. I guess I was wrong. After my accident she couldn't bear to look at me. I was devistated. She had this look of disgust everytime looked at me. She left me. I had no family and she just abandoned me in that hospital. I was heartbroken."

Joe grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, kissing him, "I would never, ever do that to you."

Connor met her eyes before kissing her again, more demanding this time. Her hands tightened harder and on his shirt as she kissed him back.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. You are more than that Connor. You mean the world to me."

"She never told me any thing like that."

"Yeah, well, I better never see her... 'cause it might end in injury for her."

Connor smiled, "You're so cute."

* * *

If it had been any other day she wouldn't been so nervous. Monday morning was covered with a thick fog. If it had been clear her nevers would have been fraying. The dense fog resulted in low visibility. This meant it would make the meeting much more dangerous. Worst of all, she was going solo. Joe straightened the coat she was wearing. The short tweed coat was a bright red and would be easier to see in the fog. Beneath the coat she wore a V-neck sweater and beneath that was a white button up shirt. A scarf was wrapped once around her neck and tucked into her coat. It was all in an attempt to keep the marks Connor had left hidden from her coworkers. No one could know about her attachment.

Hands shoved into her pockets, she walked casually along the the shore of the river toward Harrison Bridge. She knew that the eyes of many FBI agents were on her but yet it still was not comforting, even with Jake among them. Somewhere beneath the bridge was someone or something. Fear gripped her yet somehow she managed to remain stoic as she continued the walk toward the bridge. It shouldn't have but it felt like a death march. After a few minutes of walking the outline of the bridge became visible. The closer she came to the bridge the better the details became. Nothing could be heard but the rush of the water. Joe tugged the wool stocking cap further down over her cold ears. How could it be possible to be this cold and foggy. At least it wasn't snowing. Joe's long legs carried her quickly toward the bridge.

No one was there. She was alone beneath the bridge. She let out a sigh of relief. But why had they gone through the trouble to kill a girl to get her here? Joe glanced around. She was getting nervous. Something wasn't right. She was just about to call for some one when a hand clamped a cloth over her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't. With a single inhale she was out. The world around her went black.

* * *

Sam blinked repeatedly toward the bright light as some one opened the door to her room. There was a thunk and a very quiet moan.

"Let the black haired girl be. I don't want any trouble from Connor."

"Yessir."

"We'll decide what to do with the redhead later."

The door was shut again and the room was once again dark. Sam sat back against the wall. Who had they left in her room. Would she be a problem. Would this intruder be friend or foe? Sam wrapped her arms tighter around herself. All she could do was wait.

* * *

**Short I know!! I'm sorry. It was the only way place that I could split this and the next chapter. I WANT REVIEWS!! Review with your thoughts and opinions if you want another chapter. (yes...it is blackmail.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was afraid. Probably the most afraid since she had first been thrown into the dark room. Now she was not alone. No longer was the slight feeling of security from being left to herself. Now there was another person in the room with her. It was a female. It was obvious by the moaning but how big was she? Was she strong? Was the woman going to hurt her? Then the tears started.

She wanted Jake. She wanted her Dad. Sam wrapped her arms tighter around her knees, which were already pulled up against her chest. Finally she had thought that she would have another chance with Jake. She had thought that maybe if she saw him enough, got to know this new Jake, it would be easier to confess her feelings to him. She had almost been able to do it. That night. That damn night that she was taken from him. They had been....kissing. On her bed. Maybe it had turned into a little more than that but she hadn't cared. She had been with the man that she had always loved. And now what? Was she ever going to see him again?

Ever since that night the horrible feeling in her chest would not go away. The hollow aching feeling. She was constantly sick to her stomach with worry and fear. So much so that when they brought her the dry sandwiches and glasses of water that she'd nearly vomit. But Sam knew she had to get the meal down. It could be that last meal that she ever ate.

Then comes the heavy thoughts of death. It was then the tears really started to flow. She wasn't ready to die. She had just graduated high school and was getting ready for college that fall. She had a whole life ahead of her. She was going to get some kind of business major so that when her father passed she could take over the ranch and understand the finance end of things.

The ranch. It had been her dream to one day run the ranch. Maybe turn it into some kind of horse rescue whenever the ranch really had its feet underneath it. Thoughts of home brought up thoughts of Ace.

What was Ace thinking right now? Was he wondering where she was? It was very rare for her to be away from Ace for this long.

The woman who was thrown into the room with her moaned. She could hear her shifting.

"Hello?"

Sam remained quiet. She wasn't sure whether she should answer or not. She'd wait. Maybe she could then tell whether this woman was friend or foe.

The woman shifted around more, "S-Sam?"

Sam froze, even her breathing had stopped. How did this woman know her name? What was she doing here? She probably was here to kill her! Sam's breathing started to come quicker.

"Sam. If you are in here, and I know someone is and I'm really hoping it's you, then I want you to know that I know Jake. I want you to know that I am here to help you-er-or at least try."

Sam was still unsure of this woman, "Who are you?"

"My name is Joe Malloy, I was Jake's first partner."

"I remember him talking about you. I heard that you were crazy."

There was a slight laugh, "I wonder sometimes too."

"So you aren't crazy?"

"That is for you to judge. So do they ever open the door here?"

Sam nodded even though she knew that girl couldn't see her, "When they bring in the meals."

"When was the last time they brought you anything to eat?"

Sam was quiet, "Um, a while ago it think."

Just then the door was opened. A tall lanky man stepped into the beam of light the shown through the door. Joe was quiet as she kept herself in the shadows.

"Here you are you wretch. I don't understand why he keeps you around with that other chick here...where is she?"

The man was about to turn when Joe leapt onto his back. She covered his mouth muffling is yell. There was a crack and the man's body fell to the floor. Sam gasped and stumbled back.

"What did you do?" Sam whispered as she watch the girl search the man's body for a gun.

She stuck her hand into his coat a smile crossed her face. A hand gun immerged from the inside pocket.

Joe stood and motioned toward the door, "It doesn't take much to break a neck."

* * *

Jake was furious. Every ounce of his being vibrated with rage. She had said not to do this. She had told him never to confront him. She had told him that he'd be putting everything in jeopardy. Jake's men surrounded him, positioning themselves. They were nervous. They weren't supposed to be doing this. It was entirely against the plan. They were supposed to do it the safe way. They were supposed to do it the right way so Sam was wouldn't be hurt. But now, Jake's final nerve had been struck and he was taking action.

Jake waited for men to become silent before he kicked at the door sending it off its hinges. Connor was sitting coolly at the other end of the room, reading. It seemed as though their presence was nonexistent. His silver hair had fallen forward to shield his face from their accusing eyes.

"I am curious to know why you are here," his voice was like sandpaper, rough and damaged.

Jake watched him, gun aimed precisely. He didn't look to big. Jake's assumptions crashed when Connor set down the book and moved to his feet. Behind Jake was the sound of guns being cocked. HIs men were just as intimidated. Jake held his breath as he stared up at the man. Broad shouldered and thick he certainly was someone Jake would never confront without a gun.

"Let me guess," Connor moved past Jake to his kitchen were filled a glass from the counter with sink water, making sure every movement he made ensured that they could be seen, never pulling anything from a cabinet or drawer, "Mrs. Beaumont this I'm creeping around her store again. Or Mrs. Layhan thinks I up to know good just because of the way I look. I've heard them all boys, and yet I've never seen this one."

Jake motioned for his men to put down their guns. Keeping his, Jake followed him into the kitchen, "I'm not here about some stereotype. I'm here about a girl named Samantha Forester that was kidnapped from her home not even a week ago."

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Connor said, staring right into Jake's eyes.

Jake's body just tensed at the eye contact, "Maybe the name Josephine Malloy will ring a bell."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She was kidnapped this morning and know you have something to do with it."

Connor's squared shoulders sagged and his face fell, "What?"

"That's right, and I have good reason to believe that whoever kidnapped her is going to make sure that she doesn't come back alive."

"He said he just wanted to talk to her," Connor murmured, bracing himself against the counter, a look of devastation on his face.

"What?"

Connor looked at him, anger replacing the devastation. Connor shoved Jake aside, not caring what the other men thought, and moved towards the door. He ripped his coat so hard off the back of the chair that it was flung backwards across the room. Jake stepped into the room just as the door slammed shut, shaking the apartment.

"Follow him, where ever he is going will lead us to Sam and Joe."

* * *

The door to the office swung open and slammed hard against the wall. Standing before a group of monitors was the man himself, the Gamer. The cruel man was ironically tiny, standing at least a foot and a half shorter than Connor.

"You lied to me!"

The short man turned to face him, a smirk on his face.

"You told me you only wanted to talk to her!"

He laughed aloud, "You honestly believe that? Son, do you even know what information she holds in that stupid little brain of hers?"

Connor was quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"She knows things that I don't even know. She denies it of course...but I'll get it out of her," he picked up a knife that was on the counter, touching his finger lightly to the tip.

Connor breath was coming a little quicker. A grim smirk spread across the face of the man, "It's too bad really. Such a waste of perfectly good information. I'll just have to start over. Again."

Connor's muscles twitched as he tried to control himself. He wasn't going to do it. He would mash this man's face into the floor. This scum wasn't worth his time.

"What information could she possible have?"

His grin widen, "It's the Underground. The city beneath the ground. The land of thieves. If I could just get my hands on them. If I could get them to follow me. You don't even know the power I could have."

Connor stared at him confused. What did Joe have to do with any of this.

"I had a few clues. Numbers, words, letters. All of them tattooed on her. I thought maybe she'd break. What puzzled me the most was those wings..."

"Wings?"

"The small of her back, just above her jeans..."

Connor jerked as a thought entered his mind, "How do you know this!" he yelled.

The guards standing beside the Gamer stepped forward at his anger. The Gamer smirked. This time Connor couldn't hold himself back. He leapt at him but the guards managed to put him back. Connor could pull one of the guards forward with him arm but the other managed to stay steady and pull him. Another guard came to pull him back as well.

"You know what to do with him," the Gamer spoke coolly to the men.

The men nodded as they pulled Connor back out of the room.

* * *

Joe eased herself down the wall of the corridor toward the corner. So far they hadn't met any guards yet, thanks to the memory that this hallway was the least guarded. She motioned for Sam to follow her around the corner. A few more and they'd be in the storage, which stood between them and freedom. They crawled along the outside of the big room, keeping to the wall. Sam was breathing hard so she stopped behind a group of large wooden boxes to allow her to catch her breath.

Joe heard thundering footsteps. Men were flooding the storage room. They knew they were here but not quite sure where. A plot had formed in Joe's head but it left her sick to her stomah. She'd do it though. She had to do it. For Jake. He loved this girl so much. So much so that he had brought Joe 'out of hiding' to help him get her back. Jake had almost given his life for Joe once before. Now was the time to return the favor.

"Sam, when I five the shot I want you to run down that hallway. That will take you out of here."

Sam's large eyes flickered to Joe, "But what about you?"

"I've been in tighter spots than this."

Joe took the gun from the inside pocket of her jacket and cocked it, "Get ready."

Joe stepped out from behind the crate, the gun hidden. The men were still unaware of her presence. It almost gave her hope. If they were this absent maybe they could both escape. Then thoughts of her last escape entered her mind. No. She had to do this. She raised the gun above her head, pointing it toward the ceiling and fired. There was the deafening crack of a much larger gun and she was blown off her feet in a spray of blood. She cried out, clutching her shoulder. She glanced back to see Sam disappear down the hall. Good.

"Thought you could outsmart me didn't you," his voice drifted to her from behind the line of men.

Her breathing was uneven, pain streaking through her shoulder with every breath. She rolled onto her side. The men raised their guns.

"You know Joe, or should I say Elise," Joe flinched at the mention of the name, " I really thought you were the one. I really thought you would lead me to the Underground, what with those Codes I inscribed in you..."

Despite her screaming shoulder she forced herself to sit up. Chocolate strands floated forward with each gust that rushed from her lungs. She moved her arm to hold her cramping stomach only for another shot to break the silence and pierce her side. Joe screamed in agony, clutching her side.

The Gamer made a sound of disgust, "Finish the job."

The men raised their guns a final time. Joe could hear heavy footsteps.

"No!" came a strangled cry.

Some enveloped her and pulled her into them when the guns sounded. Cologne. Connor's cologne. The body jerked and hissed.

"I'm s-sorry..."

"It was then that her senses awakened. It was Connor. He had thrown his body in front of her. His hold on her was loosening and he was becoming heavier.

"No! Connor!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face as her felt the shots move his body.

Reality was slipping. She had lost her meaning. Her light was dimming. One of the bullets pierced Connor's body and lodged itself in somewhere in the right side of her chest. The pain...

* * *

**Review if you know whats good for ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jake sat in the hospital waiting room. How could have let this happen. It they had had a tighter watch on her. If they hadn't of let her go alone in the fog. Sam was fine. The doctors had told him they'd be releasing her within hours. Joe, however, was still unconscious. The events, just hours earlier, were replaying in his head, over and over. He couldn't understand it.

* * *

When they had arrived at the warehouse Sam came bursting out of the door screaming. She had waved her arms toward the door, unable to speak, breath rushing hard through her lungs. They had rushed into the storage room to see men scattering. His men were scrambling to stop them. Jake had looked around franticly. She was here. Somewhere. Then he saw her. He sprinted over to her, shoving his gun it's holster. Joe lay in heap. There was the red of blood everywhere around her. Had she bled all of this? Then his stomach dropped.

Around Joe was not a halo of red...but blue. Deep blue.

* * *

"Jacob Ely?"

Jake looked up to see a man standing in a white lab coat. Jake jumped to his feet, his stomach falling the expression on the man's face. Jake walked toward him slowly. Had she not pulled through.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Peterson."

Jake nodded, his hands wringing.

"I want to talk to you about," he glanced down at his clipboard, "Josephine Malloy."

Jake nodded.

"We took blood from her. We noticed that it's blue. We ran some tests on it and she has a lot of DNA mutations. We have no idea why. Right now we are trying to get a hold of the FBI, see what files they have on her."

Jake nodded, acknowledging that he heard him, but he couldn't believe it. All these years and he never knew. But why? Why was she like this. Had there been something the FBI had kept from him? Was she not the woman he thought he knew.

Voices. She could hear voices. Her eyelids were heavy and unwilling to open, so she left them shut. Someone shifted beside her. Where was she? She slid her hand across the surface she lay on. Soft and forgiving. Like a bed. She could feel the IV in her arm. She had to do it. She had to wake up. The images around her were blurred, eyes not focused. White ceiling. It was the first thing to meet her eyes. The lights searing and painful to look at.

Groaning she shifted in the bed. The person beside her leapt to his feet.

"Joe!"

Bryan. She turned her head to see him beside her.

"Bryan," her voice was weak.

"Oh God thank goodness you are awake," he whispered, burying his face in her neck.

"C-Connor. Where is he?"

Bryan froze. Slowly he pulled back. She watched him. His adam's apple moving as he swallowed.

"Uh, well, J-Jake said that he's...he's-uh-dead."

Joe gave a slow nod. She turned her head away from him. Dead. Tears were brimming. She had to know that it was coming. Suddenly everything was flooding back. She eased herself farther down in the bed. She just wanted to be alone. But Bryan wasn't going to leave.

"Joe, everything's gonna be okay."

Joe didn't answer.

He moved around the bed and knelt down in front of her, "It's going to okay."

* * *

The doctors and nurses surrounded her as she sat up. She was stiff and her muscles were sore. They were whispering among each other, watching her as she were some kind of science experiment. She had been through this once before. She expected to scientists of the Underground staring at her taking notes.

Her fists clenched. The joints of her fingers were stiff.

"Stop it," Jake's voice was gruff.

The nurses stopped their whispering and watched her.

"I've never seen someone's body recover so quickly," one of the doctors spoke.

When she'd fully awakened they had move to another room. Somewhere Jake and Bryan weren't allowed. She stood in front of them, dressed in scrubs. They were talking to each other as though she couldn't see them.

There were voices on the side of the door. Joe turned looking at them. She could feel numbness in her chest. She ran her fingers over the center of her chest. She could feel the slight divet form the bullet. Her body was still healing, she could tell by the tingling when she touched the wound.

"No you can't go in there!" a woman yelled.

The door burst open and men in suits were all around them.

"We are the FBI," a man spoke as he moved to stand beside Joe, "We will handle this from here. Wilson. You make sure none of this gets out."

* * *

**Soooooooo. I hope this isn't getting to weird. This is the last chapter. There is going to be a sequal of course. I mean come on. What happened to Connor? Is he really dead? What about Joe? What is going on with her? What is this Underground they are talking about. And what about the Gamer......where is he??**

**All questions should be answered in the sequal. If you want me to continue that is. :D**


	13. Please Read!

**Hey guys...**

**I feel sooo bad for not updating anything in so long! My schedule has been super packed. School has me super busy with homework!(stupid honors classes), I have to keep my horse in shape for eventing, and I've taken on two beta jobs, AND I'm writing my own novel.**

**I actually wanted to talk to you guys about the novel. Cattiedanty has persuaded me to turn The Game into a novel. It has been changed some and there is alot more detail and I like it much better than what I had before. I wanted to know if you guys would want to read it. It no longer has Jake or Sam or any of the other Phantom Stallion characters in it. (Though there will still be horses in it! Domingo is staying :D) I don't know if it is any good either and you will have to be patient with me because I am spending alot of time on it so it has taken me a while to get the two and a half chapters done so far. Plus it doesn't help that Cattie and I live on different ends of the world so it usually takes like a day to get a reply from each other! lol**

**She has been a ton of help in the story. I adore her for helping me with this and for bringing up the idea!**

**I actually wouldn't be posting this story at all, (being as it is an original novel, not a fanficiton) but I think it might help me finish it if I do. If people review to it and like it, it will give me much more motivation. If I do post it I will most likely take down the other story. Now that I am rewriting it I don't like it as much. haha.**

**So what do you think? Bad idea?**

**Post it or not...you decide.**

**Review to this in answer.**

**~ReadingBetweenTheLines~**


End file.
